Thanatos EVA
by Tomoe Ayanami
Summary: EvaRK Crossover (AU) Num mundo que encontra sua ruína na força do tempo e do homem, quatro almas se encontram e mudam para sempre suas existências. Essências opostas, mentes que se completam. Seja no passado, seja no futuro, a roda do destino não pá
1. Amalthea

Thanatos 

(Rurouni Kenshin e Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover)

por Tomoe Ayanami e DarK Rei

............................................................

Palavras para evitarmos processos judiciais:

Basicamente todos os personagens pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Gainax, Yuu Watase e seus respectivos distribuidores. Siim, estamos usando estes personagens sem a permissão dos autores. Este fic não tem fins lucrativos. (u.u") Maaas, interessados em depositar dinheiro na minha conta bancária me mandem emails ^.~

............................................................

Palavras das autoras:

- Oi!

= Olá!!

- Ahn... o que podemos dizer sobre este fic?

= Olha... *coça a nuca* ele se passa na realidade... ahn...  digo, nos dias atuais.

- É. Hmm... nós misturamos os personagens de Evangelion e Rurouni Kenshin.

= E o Tamahome!!

- É... e o Tamahome. ¬¬"

= Não faz essa cara! Ele é lindo! *__*

- Não to contestando! Bem... basicamente os personagens tem as mesmas personalidades do anime.

= Ahn... o Kenshin tá meio battousai.... *__*

- Controle-se. u.u"

= I caaaannnnn't!!

-Ahn... poisé. Hey Rei (Ô.o) você conhece o Canadá?

= *Tropeça* X_x"

............................................................

[Capítulo 1 – Amalthea]

*

            Era final de agosto. O verão estava em seu auge. As férias chegavam ao fim, trazendo muitos alunos à sua rotina escolar normal (ou quase). 

............................................................

            Olhos violetas se abriram na escuridão, esta rompida pelos feixes de luz que vinham da janela. O sol nascia. O jovem levantou-se da cama, afastando as cobertas e se aproximando da janela.  Apreciou a desconhecida cidade que banhada em luz dourada da manhã, reluzia diante de seus olhos. Luz que disfarçava algum sombrio passado levado junto com o breu da noite, por entre suas ruas, ele tinha certeza.

            Após alguns instantes se afastou da janela, sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como se quisesse se livrar do sono. Pegou algumas roupas no escuro armário e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

............................................................

            O barulho de um despertador soava, quebrando o silêncio do quarto decorado em tons de laranja e despertando uma garota ruiva de seus sonhos. Esta, por momentos só deu um tapa no despertador e voltou a dormir. Instantes depois, como de costume, uma empregada bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. A senhora entrou no quarto, trazendo o café da manhã numa larga bandeja prateada.

"Senhorita Asuka." A senhora disse.

Silêncio.

"Eu trouxe seu café, senhorita. Vou deixar aqui, são 8 horas da manhã."

"Hmm...como se eu não soubesse disso..." Ela murmurou de baixo das cobertas.

"Com licença." A senhora se retirou, deixando a bandeja sobre uma mesinha próxima a cama.

............................................................

            Yui Ikari suspendeu os preparativos do café para ir até o quarto de seu filho. Parou diante da porta e bateu suavemente.

"Shinji, 8 e 15, acorde."

Do outro lado da porta só podia se ouvir um abafado 'Ahnnn...'

"Levante-se ou você vai se atrasar, querido."

"Já vou..." Disse o garoto abrindo a porta e, cambaleando de sono, dirigiu-se para o banheiro. "Oi, mãe."

"Bom dia, filho." Ela sorriu e retornou à cozinha. "Querido, pare de ler esse jornal e venha aqui me ajudar." Voltando-se para o marido.

"Uhum..." Gendo disse, muito absorto com sua tarefa matinal de ficar informado.

"Ah..." Suspirou Yui  _'Ele não tem jeito...'_

............................................................

            Tamahome havia algumas horas já estava acordado. Neste momento ele estava saindo da sala de treinamento. Com uma pequena toalha ele limpava o suor do rosto. No corredor encontrou alguns empregados levando o café para sua irmã mais nova.

"Olá." Ele cumprimentou os empregados, bem humorado.

"Bom dia, senhor. Como foi o treinamento?" Um deles perguntou.

"Ah, tudo bem. Mas eu devo ir agora, tenho que tomar um banho..."

"Sim senhor. Tenha um bom dia, senhor." Os dois homens se despediram e continuaram seus caminhos.

            O jovem também tomou o caminho do seu quarto e desapareceu no final do longo corredor.

............................................................

Num quarto amarelo, uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros despertava de seu sono ao sentir o toque de seu pai em sua cabeça.

"Filha, já são oito e quinze. Vá tomar seu banho para depois se juntar a mim para o café."

            Enquanto isso, Kaoru erguia-se na cama e esfregava os olhos. "Sim, papai"

"É seu primeiro dia de aula, não vá se atrasar. Te levo para o colégio hoje."

            A garota sorriu.

............................................................

            O que esses jovens desconheciam é que alguns minutos mais tarde, estariam todos se encontrando no colégio Fujiro Kou Akonbi, na sala 314, onde a turma G do terceiro ano do ensino médio estava designada a estudar durante o próximo ano letivo. 

            Tido como um dos melhores colégios da cidade por sua rigidez e disciplina, era freqüentado por todos os tipos de adolescentes. Suas paredes cinzas e classes em tons mais claros estavam todas limpas e reformadas, a espera dos alunos. As aulas começavam às 9 horas da manhã e findavam às 3 e meia da tarde.

            Professores andavam de um lado para o outro nos longos corredores do bloco A, preparando suas aulas e a recepção dos alunos. O movimento era frenético e a mesa do diretor Kozo Fuyutsuki estava cheia de papéis.

............................................................

            Lentamente a pesada porta da diretoria se abriu , revelando um alto homem, com longos cabelos da cor do ébano, pose imponente e olhar penetrante.

"Bom dia, Seijuuro-sensei!" Disse o diretor num tom informal, com um sorriso aberto em meio ao rosto sonolento.

"Senhor diretor, vim buscar as chamadas das turmas do 3° ano."

"Ah... Hai, hai" disse Fuyutsuki meio desconcertado com a frieza do professor. "Imagino que, como coordenador do 3° ano, o senhor tenha muito trabalho." O homem ensaiou outro sorriso.

            Sem resposta, Kozo apenas pegou da pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa sete pastas e entregou à Hiko, que estava completamente desconcertado. Na verdade, era assim que a maioria das pessoas se sentia _diante_ dele. "Aqui estão! Divirta-se!!!"

            Hiko Seijuuro ergueu a sobrancelha.

"K-ham, ahm... Bem... E os outros professores?"

"Estão todos já preparando suas salas e turmas das quais são, respectivamente, regentes... Menos Katsuragi-sensei." Falou Hiko, descontente.

"Entendo, não é novidade. Bem, então prossiga, professor. Mais tarde passarei em todas as salas de aula e peço que o senhor se encarregue de fazer a introdução dos novos alunos.

"Hai." Com as listas em mãos, Hiko deu as costas e deixou a sala. A grande porta fechando-se atrás dele.

............................................................

            Os alunos começavam a chegar e tomar seus lugares. Na sala 314 a maior parte dos alunos já esperavam a professora.

            Asuka  entrou no recinto com ar triunfante. Talvez porque carregasse uma bolsa nova. Foi então ao encontro de sua amiga Kaoru, que não vira nas férias. De repente seus olhos esbarraram na forma de uma outra garota.

            Sentada ao lado da janela, Rei Ayanami parecia mergulhada em seu próprio universo. Seu queixo estava apoiado nas delicadas mãos e ela tinha seu rosto voltado para o vidro, ignorando o 'auê' em que estava a classe.

            Asuka estreitou os olhos sob seu objeto de desprezo, mas logo voltou sua atenção à amiga que falava e gesticulava sem parar.

"Mas então Asuka, o que você fez nessas férias?" Perguntou Kaoru, radiante.

"Ah..." ela se sentia preparada para dizer todas as coisas maravilhosas que fizera. Estufou o peito e começou.

............................................................

            Não demorou para que Shinji Ikari chegasse na sala de aula. A entrada do garoto mal foi notada. Das quatro pessoas que realmente perceberam a chegada dele, duas logo vieram saudá-lo.

"E aí, Shinji!!" Gritou Touji Suzuhara do meio da sala.

"Ah... Ae Touji." Ele disse, lentamente indo na direção do amigo, que tinha Kensuke Aida ao seu lado. Antes de falar com eles, o jovem Ikari ainda lançou um breve olhar para a solitária figura de Rei.

"Mas olha só, é você mesmo Shinji!?" Disse Kensuke se voltando para o amigo e trazendo a atenção dele de volta. "Está mais alto." O amigo zombou.

            Logo os três estavam rindo e conversando sobre todas as novidades que tinham. Uma delas era sobre boatos sobre a nova professora e novos alunos.

............................................................

            Em outro canto da sala de aula, Asuka e Kaoru conversavam animadamente. Mais como Asuka falava pelos cotovelos e Kaoru concordava. Quando Shinji entrou na sala Asuka desviou rapidamente os olhos.

"Bah... esse idiota ainda existe?" Ela cruelmente falou.

"Pobrezinho. Ele parece ser gentil, porque você não gosta dele?" Kaoru deu um risinho abafado, e falou com ironia.

"Gentil!? Olha eu conheço esse aí faz um tempo, nossos pais são amigos... ele é um completo tapado."

"Claro, ele e o resto do trio." A jovem de rabo-de-cavalo concordou apontando para os três amigos, Suzuhara, Aida e Ikari conversando.

............................................................

"Dizem que ela voltou essas férias de um curso no exterior e veio dar aulas nessa escola!" Kensuke comentava todos os dados que conseguiu acessando os arquivos da escola.

"E dizem que ela é muito bonita. Finalmente! Nada mais daquelas velhas decrépitas me enchendo a paciência!" Touji estava bastante animado com os boatos sobre a professora, e fazia questão de demonstrar isso. "E ainda tem aquilo sobre os alunos novos... tem uma garota, não tem Aida?"

"É... mas não achei nada sobre ela nos arquivos de matrículas... não tem nada lá. Só achei sobre o outro."

"Como assim, nada na matrícula? Nem o nome?" Shinji se pronunciou pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Iie... o nome está lá - Tomoe ou algo assim - mas... é basicamente isso. É como os arquivos sobre a Ayanami." Aida respondeu desanimado.

"Mas não se preocupe! Não tarda nós vamos conhecê-la... Tomara que seja bonita..."

"Touji..."

"Ahn...?" Disse o garoto ainda tentando imaginar como seria a garota perfeita para entrar na turma.

"Olha quem chegou." Disse Shinji, desviando o olhar da porta.

............................................................

            Um jovem alto e de cabelos negros, presos numa pequena trança entrou na sala, chamando a atenção de todos. Havia suspiros das garotas e olhares frios dos garotos. Ele sorriu, passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez seu caminho para uma das mesas do fundo.

            Antes que pudesse chegar lá ele foi abordado por duas garotas.

"Tama-kun!" Disse Asuka, mostrando o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

"Olá! Tamahome!" Disse Kaoru, também espelhando um grande sorriso.

"Ah... Bom dia." Ele disse, tentando passar pelas duas e chegar à mesa. Ele não obteve sucesso.

            Logo o jovem artista marcial recebeu uma enxurrada de perguntas, comentários e novidades. A roda de garotas à volta dele crescia cada vez mais, ele suspirou quando percebeu que não ia chegar na mesa tão cedo. Não obstante, ele adorava estar cercado de garotas, mas bem que ele podia estar sentado.

"E então? Como passou as férias?" Disse Asuka, inclinando-se para frente em direção ao jovem.

"Ah, muito bem... viajei para o exterior." Ele lentamente começava a ceder ao 'assédio das fãs'. 

"Hmmm... Sugoi!" Disseram Asuka e Kaoru em uníssono.  

"E as garotas aqui? Passearam bastante?" O lado de sua personalidade que adorava atenção e esbanjava charme começava a tomar o controle.

"Ah claro!" Disseram as duas, juntas novamente.

"Bem... bem... e vejamos, entrou algum aluno novo?" Tamahome finalmente conseguiu chegar à mesa no fundo da sala, perto da janela. Mesa que, por acaso, ficava atrás da de Rei Ayanami. A garota pareceu não notar a chegada dele, o que o fez um pouco desconfortável.

"Não sabemos ainda, tem alguns boatos de que são dois. E dizem que a nossa professora de biologia é nova, e que acabou de ser transferida." Asuka disse sentando-se em cima de uma mesa ao lado.

"Ora... que interessante." Ele se recostou na cadeira e colocou as pernas sobre a classe. Cruzando os braços ele prosseguiu. "E quem sabe sejam novas alunas... lindas novas alunas..." Um sorriso malicioso apareceu na face do jovem.

"Não diga isso Tama-kun!" Disse Asuka. "Tomara que sejam uns caras lindos!"

"É mesmo!" Concordou Kaoru, que há pouco puxara uma cadeira e agora estava sentada ao lado de Asuka.

"Tsc, tsc..." Tamahome balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. "Que mentira... eu sei que vocês não querem nenhum cara além de mim. Então sou eu que preciso de mais variedade, não é mesmo?" Ele disse sorrindo.

            As duas jovens ficaram levemente coradas, e também um pouco irritadas com esse comentário, mas havia verdade naquelas palavras, então elas não tiveram outra saída além de dar risadinhas. Uma das regras de popularidade: sempre concorde com aquele que é mais popular que você. E dê risadinhas.

............................................................

"Que idiota." Disse Touji entre os dentes, olhando com o canto dos olhos a cena que se desenrolava ao lado.

"Não implica Touji, você sabe que ele pode mais que você." Disse Kensuke, escorado na parede e sentado na sua cadeira.

"Cala a boca." Rosnou o garoto mais alto.

"Você tem que aceitar a realidade de vez em quando."

"Eu disse pra calar a boca. Vou ter que fazer isso por conta própria?!" Suzuhara não tinha muita paciência pra isso. Bem, paciência pra nada, se analisarmos bem.

            Pressentindo o perigo, Aida utilizou o método mais rápido, fácil e prático de desviar a atenção de Touji. Ele empurrou os óculos mais para cima e disse. "Ei, o que o Ikari está olhando?"

"Huh...?" Disse Shinji, automaticamente pela menção de seu nome. Porém sua mente e seus olhos permaneceram em outro lugar.

            Touji logo se virou para seu outro amigo e seguiu o olhar fixo dele. Tinha esquecido completamente da ameaça contra Kensuke. "Hmm... vamos ver..."

"Eu acho que nem precisa procurar. Eu já sei quem ele está olhando." Falou Kensuke, com ironia.

"Ahn??" Shinji percebeu que a conversa tinha chegado nele e voltou seus pensamentos e olhos para Touji, que estava inclinado ao seu lado, com um dos olhos fechados, apontando para uma das mesas na janela.

"Shinji, você não tem jeito." Touji disse num tom cético, balançando a cabeça. "A quieta e inocente Rei. Se ela tivesse idéia de como você seca ela."

"O QUÊ?!?" Gritou Shinji, quase pulando da cadeira. A classe subitamente virou-se pra ele, o que fez com que ele tapasse a boca com as mãos.

            Aida segurou o riso como pôde, e esperou até os outros alunos desviarem os olhares curiosos do trio. "Agora você não pode negar... Nós vimos muito bem."

"Mas, mas não é isso!! Eu não estav-" Shinji foi interrompido quando Touji colocou o braço em suas costas e deu alguns tapinhas, cochichando algo em seu ouvido.

            O que quer que tenha sido, deixou Shinji mais vermelho que um tomate, com os olhos arregalados e gaguejando. "N-não... e-eu... err..."

"Imagine... e se não for você, pode ser qualquer de nós." Touji abriu um sorriso e voltou para sua classe.

"Ora, fica quieto." Shinji retrucou, retomando certa calma e a expressão séria do rosto.

"Aprenda a dividir Shinji, afinal, nós somos seus amigos." Riu Kensuke, colocando mais lenha na fogueira. Se existia algo divertido para Touji e ele, era deixar Shinji Ikari estourado.

            Desta vez o jovem de cabelos escuros não teve a oportunidade de continuar a discussão.

............................................................

            Naquele instante, entrou a professora. Perdendo livros e folhas pelo caminho na correria, sentou-se à mesa principal Misato Katsuragi. Com um sorriso largo, ela parecia pouco se importar com a sua 'entrada triunfal'.

"Err... Bom dia!" Disse ela, passando as mãos no cabelo azulado e arrumando as roupas. Ela pôs-se de pé ao lado da sua mesa. Mesmo assim, poucos deram atenção à sua chegada.

"Bem vindos de volta à escola!" Falou a Srta. Katsuragi com mais ênfase.

            Com isso alguns mais prestaram atenção na jovem professora. Embora não parecesse de início, ela não era do tipo paciente.

"Andem logo!! Sentem-se e prestem atenção! Eu não tenho o dia todo!" Ela finalmente gritou, batendo com força os livros na mesa.

            Em segundos a atenção (principalmente masculina) estava centrada em Misato.

"Muito bem." A mulher disse, respirando fundo. "Vocês são a turma G do 3° ano da high school. Eu sou Misato Katsuragi, a nova professora de biologia. Espero que todos vocês se comportem bem, ou terão o prazer de conhecer nosso coordenador melhor."

            Os alunos trocaram alguns olhares confusos e temerosos. Alguns conheciam a fama do tal coordenador do 3° ano. 

............................................................

 Enquanto a professora se apresentava, em uma sala menor no fundo de um corredor lateral, conversavam o coordenador e um jovem aluno novato. O ambiente estava pesado demais para a situação. O rapaz olhava para um canto qualquer do tapete da sala, parecendo desconhecer ou tolerar, simplesmente não se importar com o olhar, tantas vezes desconfortável para outras pessoas, que o homem lançava sobre ele. Eles não haviam trocado mais que algumas poucas palavras polidas de apresentação. Estavam lá há 5 minutos. O ambiente estava pesado demais para a situação, realmente.  

Então, o professor levantou-se e dirigiu-se com passos firmes até a porta. "Siga-me, por favor."

............................................................

            De volta à sala de aula, enquanto alguns alunos debatiam mentalmente como seria este homem, a porta se abriu.

"Ah, entre, por favor!" Disse Misato, caminhando em direção à porta. "Eu estava justamente falando sobre o senhor."

"Ora, que conveniente." Disse o homem de voz grave. Ele era alto, tinha um físico bem desenvolvido, olhos penetrantes  e cabelos negros. Ele era Hiko Seijuuro, coordenador das turmas de 3° ano.

 Adentrou a sala e fitou com o canto dos olhos cada um dos alunos, rapidamente. A maioria sentiu, no mínimo, um calafrio percorrer-lhes a espinha. 

"Bem vindos ao 3° ano." Falou seriamente. "Vim aqui me apresentar como o coordenador de disciplina. Espero que entendam o que isto quer dizer. Acompanharei vocês este ano como professor também. Espero não ter que ver vocês em minha sala, mas qualquer problema, é a última do segundo corredor lateral."

Alguns, mesmo que inconscientemente, concordaram com a cabeça, tamanha a imponência que dele emanava. Praticamente toda a turma tinha seus olhos fixados no professor Seijuuro. Praticamente porque, no fundo da sala, numa mesa ao lado da janela, Rei Ayanami permanecia indiferente, olhando para fora. 

Logo atrás dela, o jovem Tamahome continuava com as pernas cruzadas sobre a classe, olhando arrogantemente para Hiko. Isso durou até o coordenador devolver-lhe o olhar, duma forma tão ameaçadora que em segundos, Tamahome estava sentado com a postura tão ereta como nunca estivera na vida.

            Não obstante, esse fato aconteceu tão rápido que foram poucos os que perceberam. Poucos foram, também, aqueles que notaram o olhar feroz e cheio de desgosto de Tamahome.  Ele não estava acostumado a ser submetido dessa maneira. Seu lado arrogante não estava nada feliz.

............................................................

            Do lado de fora, encostado na parede ao lado da porta, o novo aluno esperava, não tão ansiosamente, a sua entrada. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, olhos encobertos pelas largas mechas ruivas. Ouviu passos passando por ele no corredor e risadinhas femininas ecoando até sumirem gradativamente na porta ao lado, o toalete. Não se incomodou nem em levantar o olhar para saber quem eram. 

            Em seguida, a porta da sala do 3° G abriu-se e a forma de Hiko surgiu depois, sua voz chamando o aluno. "Vamos."

            O jovem levantou o rosto, sua franja se afastou, revelando profundos olhos violetas, de um brilho frio. Tão logo, sua presença era notada dentro da sala, arrancando olhares curiosos, apreciativos e depreciativos. Até mesmo a intocável Rei moveu delicadamente o rosto apoiado nas mãos para fitar os olhos daquele cujo reflexo vira na janela.

            Aparentemente, nada podia ser captado na expressão de Rei, porém um sutil brilho passou de relance pelos olhos cor de sangue. Ela sentiu algo vagamente parecido com um arrepio quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela refletindo o mesmo brilho sutil. Era uma sensação que nunca tivera antes. Estava inquieta. Ele a deixava inquieta.

............................................................

            Misato, talvez a única a não observar o garoto com olhos inquisitivos, imediatamente abriu um largo sorriso. "Ohayou!"

Hiko reverenciou e se preparava para sair, quando Misato agarrou seu braço e alegremente acrescentou para a turma. 

"Bom gente, então vocês já sabem, Hiko-san é nosso coordenador e seu professor de química! Não fiquem com saudades, vocês verão ele de novo hoje, depois do almoço!" Ela ia soltando o braço do homem quando,de repente, tornou a agarrá-lo. "Hey! Hiko-sensei a propósito, onde você vai almoçar?" Disse ela com um vívido e curioso olhar.

            Hiko adquiriu um sutil tom de vermelho no rosto, imperceptível para qualquer um. "Ahn.. err... C-com licença, Katsuragi-sensei." Ele se esforçou para dizer, antes de retirar apressadamente, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Ano... Bem, quero que conheçam seu novo colega!" A professora virou-se para o jovem de pé, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Watashi wa Himura Kenshin desu.  Douzo yoroshiku." O jovem se apresentou, sucintamente. Fez uma reverência rápida, e olhou para a sala, procurando uma mesa vaga para sentar.

            Encontrou um lugar logo à frente da garota que lhe inspirara tanta inquietude. Estranho era, para ele, se sentir inquieto com uma simples troca de olhar. '_Nunca vi olhos tão profundos.'_ O coração do jovem estava, de alguma forma, apertado. Ignorando todas essas sensações, ele sentou-se e recostou-se contra a janela.

"Err... bem, eu acho que já podemos começar a aula." Misato logo abriu o livro de chamada e conferiu as presenças. "Pronto... ahn... Biologia. Vejamos... estudaremos..." Ela rapidamente folheou seu caderno. "Reprodução." Ela finalmente disse, um pouco sem jeito. 

            Olhares confusos e várias *gotas* surgiram, vindos dos alunos. Tamahome se pronunciou. "Nós já estudamos isso umas duas vezes, no mínimo."

"Ahn... Bem, agora é um pouquinho diferente. Como posso explicar..." Ela estava começando a perder o jeito. "Mais específica." Ela se aproximou do quadro e começou a escrever 'Tipos de reprodução.' "Alguém se lembra dos dois tipos que existem?"

"Dois? Eu conheço mais que dois..." Tamahome disse, em tom irônico.

            Risadinhas abafadas foram ouvidas, vindas de Asuka e Kaoru, entre outras. Touji olhou para Tamahome com desgosto. Shinji e Kensuke seguraram o riso, achando as palavras do jovem muito idiotas. Kenshin e Rei pareceram não notar o comentário. Misato perdeu completamente o jeito.

"Ahn... não, é... Esqueçam." Ela se virou e começou a escrever mais coisas no quadro. 

            Conforme a matéria era revelada, pouco a pouco no quadro, suspiros e 'aahhh...'s em tons entediados eram notados na sala. Realmente não era um assunto novo e, muito menos, interessante para eles.

"Vamos! O que estão esperando? Copiem!" Misato disse, ao se virar para a turma e ver os olhares desanimados de todos.

............................................................

Depois de dois entediantes períodos de biologia entrou na sala um jovem professor. Não precisou dar mais que três passos dentro do recinto para ter todas as atenções femininas sobre ele. Colocou seu pesado material sobre a mesa e, sem mais delongas, pôs-se a falar.

"Konnichiwa." Todos os alunos já estavam novamente em seus respectivos lugares. "Eu sou Shinomori Aoshi, professor de gramática." 

Olhares se cruzaram por toda a parte. As meninas, sem esforço algum, prestavam completa atenção ao professor. Os rapazes não sabiam ainda se gostavam ou não dele.

Frio, polido, respeitável e evidentemente belo, o jovem professor, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis parcialmente encobertos pela longa franja, foi ao quadro e escreveu uma pequena lista de regras gramaticais, sem trocar mais nem uma palavra com os alunos.

Todos os alunos, sem demora, pegaram seus materiais, abriram seus cadernos e puseram-se a copiar. Bem, quase todos.

Calmamente, então, o professor virou-se para eles e friamente indagou. "Por que motivo vocês copiaram isto?"

Ninguém soube responder tão simples pergunta, após segundos de reflexão. Aoshi largou a caneta com toda sua serenidade e explicou. "É mais importante que vocês entendam o que estão aprendendo do que simplesmente copiarem algo que não compreendem."

............................................................

Ele continuou discursando sobre isso e sua matéria. E então, poucos notaram o tempo correr até que o sinal para o almoço soou e todos começaram a recolher seu material.

Sob furtivos olhares de alguns colegas, Rei empilhou seus livros sobre a mesa para então guardá-los. Enquanto isso, logo à frente dela, o novo aluno, Kenshin fechava sua mochila e atirava-a sobre o ombro. Tão distraidamente o fez que acabou, com a mochila, por derrubar os livros de Rei no chão.

Imediatamente ele abaixou-se para juntá-los. Rei teve a mesma idéia. Sua mão acabou por encontrar a dele. Assim como o olhar. Os dois pareciam ter congelado, olhando-se nos olhos.

Quando Kenshin voltou parcialmente a si, apressou-se em recuar o corpo, porém, seus olhos de um violeta profundo nunca quebraram ligação com os olhos cor de sangue da garota que ele ainda não conhecia o nome. Os dois jovens levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, como se espelhando as reações um do outro. O olhar não foi rompido uma só vez.

Pareceram-se passar eras, até que o olhar foi quebrado e a jovem de cabelos da cor do céu se virou e fez seu caminho para fora da sala, deixando para trás um Kenshin imerso em pensamentos.

............................................................

Andando pelo longo corredor, a garota de olhos vermelhos também tinha sua mente ocupada. Estranhamente, o novo aluno a intrigava.

............................................................

Despercebido tanto por Kenshin e Rei, era o fato de que ainda restavam outros alunos na sala. Este grupo era formado pelo famoso 'Trio', ou seja, Shinji Ikari, Touji Suzuhara e Kensuke Aida.

Shinji tinha uma expressão indescritível no rosto. Não obstante, não era uma expressão contente. Pelo contrário, ele parecia estupefado, com um traço de raiva no olhar. O olho do garoto contraía-se involuntariamente, e ele tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo roubado.

"Que foi, Shinji? Perdeu alguma coisa?" Touji disse ironicamente, já sabendo com o que o amigo estava tão incomodado.

            Shinji fitou o amigo com olhar furioso, pegou sua mochila e preparou-se para lançá-la com força em direção ao rosto de Touji. Este se preveniu e, antecipadamente, abaixou-se, deixando o caminho livre para que a mochila encontrasse as costas de Aida, violentamente.

"OOUCH!" Gritou Kensuke, virando-se em seguida para encarar os dois amigos. "POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!" Ele olhou para Touji, que ainda estava abaixado e depois para Shinji. "P***A! Doeu!!" 

            Antes que Kensuke chegasse até ele, Ikari começou a se explicar. "Não era pra pegar em você!! Era pra acertar o Touji!!"

            Touji... Bem, este estava ocupado rindo incontrolavelmente.

............................................................

No longo corredor, do lado de fora da sala de aula, muitos alunos dirigiam-se   
à lancheria do colégio. Tamahome era seguido pelo seu grupo de amigos e mais atrás deles vinham um grupo de meninas. Na liderança, Asuka, seguida de perto por Kaoru.

Chegando o local do almoço, os dois grupos ocuparam uma das longas mesas no local. Ali, misturaram-se todos. Conversavam animadamente, comentando sobre as férias, a escola, os novos professores, e comentários mais discretos corriam por toda a mesa sobre o novo aluno Himura Kenshin.

Asuka empenhava-se em manter nela a atenção de todos os meninos. Bem, ela conseguia. A atenção deles era dividida também as outras meninas. Encantavam-se todos como os colegas e as colegas havia... bem, se desenvolvido.

Já as meninas dividiam suas atenções entre os outros meninos mas principalmente Tamahome. Sob estas condições, seu ego praticamente explodindo, deixava-se levar pelo seu lado arrogante.

............................................................

" Hey Akemi, cê não acha que aquele cara novo é muito estranho?"

"Olha Tsu, pode até ser, mas ele é L-I-N-D-O!!!"

"Ô se é!!!"

Comentários como esses espalhavam-se entre as meninas. As quais davam muitas risadinhas também, entre outros sobre os meninos e as colegas também.

............................................................

            Enquanto isso, pela porta entravam, Suzuhara, Ikari e Aida, que já haviam superado aquele desentendimento. Dirigiram-se à uma das mesas periféricas  que eram menores que aquelas onde o resto da turma se encontrava.

 Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao encontrar ali, numa das mesas pequenas, onde cabiam seis pessoas, Ayanami e Himura. Os dois estavam em extremos diferentes da mesa e em lados opostos, e concentravam-se, cada um, em seu próprio almoço.

Shinji logo que viu a cena, tomou uma pose rígida e estreitou os olhos. "Hmpf." 

"Que foi? Ciúmes?" Provocou Touji.

"Cala a boca Touji, é sério." Shinji falou com uma voz fria e ríspida.

            Touji imediatamente perdeu a vontade de 'tirar' com a cara do amigo. Kensuke somente sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Logo os três estavam sentados numa mesa atrás do par, junto a outras duas meninas. Eram os únicos lugares vagos.

............................................................

            Shinji não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena à frente dele. __

_'Por que ela tá sentada com ele?? Eles mal se conhecem!'_

"Ei, Ikari-kun!" Disse uma das garotas à mesa.

"Hm..." Rosnou ele, distraído.

"Que cara é essa?" Continuou ela, entre um gole e outro de suco de maçã.

"Ahn?" Ele finalmente desviou os olhos da outra mesa. "Nan de mo nai..." Ele rapidamente tornou sua atenção para o prato de comida.

"Hm, não precisa ficar assim!" Acrescentou a outra menina.

"É, ainda é tempo!" A outra completou, animadamente.

            Shinji estava olhando, surpreso, para as duas colegas. Não diferente, estavam os dois outros componentes do Trio. Mas tanto Shinji quanto Kensuke e Touji não tiveram tempo de se distrair com isso, pois logo estavam mais surpresos ainda com o fato de que as duas mudaram completamente de assunto e agora estavam rindo. Muito.

            Com a súbita mudança, os três amigos resolveram ignorar a presença das meninas. Não precisaram, porém, fazer isso por muito tempo, pois logo as duas estavam se retirando da lancheria, ainda rindo histericamente.

"Bizarro..." Comentou Touji.

"Completamente." Concordou Aida. 

            Shinji estava, novamente, muito ocupado observando todas as ações e olhares do casal na mesa em frente. Por mais que procurasse, ele não vira os dois, Himura e Ayanami, fazerem nada além de almoçar. Ambos não trocaram olhares sequer uma vez, concentrando-se somente na refeição.

............................................................

            De volta à mesa do grupo mais popular da turma, e também, da escola, a passagem das duas meninas risonhas foi noticiada. E claro, comentada.

"Bah, que idiotas..."

"Ahan, muito nerds."

"E se acham gente!." Intrometeu-se Asuka.

"Pois é! Eu acho que elas são lésbicas..."

"Por quê???"

"Você sabe, elas estão sempre juntas.. e sozinhas. E o que é pior! Nunca vi elas olhando pra nenhum cara! Nem mesmo o Tama-kun."

"Bah... como podem?"

............................................................

Do lado masculino do grupo, o assunto era outro. Garotas. Mas, não aquelas que se fizeram tão notadas pelo lado feminino.

"Mas e aí Tama-kun, o que você tá achando da Akemi?"

"Huh...?" Ele pensou por alguns instantes. "Ah... mais ou menos..."

"Sei lá cara... eu curto ela."

"Hummm... eu acho que sei quem o Tama-kun acha a mais bonita... " Falou Touya, outro amigo, pendendo a cabeça em direção a mesa de Rei.

"Nah... Fala sério..!" Riu Tamahome.

"Ihh... ficou sem jeito!" Provocou outro dos garotos.

"Nem tenta esconder, cara!" Disse Ranma, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. "Ela até que é bem bonita... você sabe."

"Eu concordo!" Pronunciou-se Touya novamente. 

"Ahh... fiquem quietos!" Rosnou Tamahome, perdendo a paciência.

"Calma, cara... ninguém vai roubar a sua garota!"

"Teoricamente." Ironizou Ranma.

            Todos então caíram na risada, enquanto Tamahome lançava um olhar furioso aos seus amigos. Momentos depois, ele virou-se e começou a observar a solitária garota de cabelos azuis, apreciando os delicados movimentos dela.

............................................................

'Não achei em momento algum que passaria por isso neste lugar. Meus objetivos eram claros quando cheguei aqui. Mas... Por que isso agora? Por que sinto isso perto dela? Mas sei que somente por ela vou saber as respostas. E... Aqueles olhos...? Nunca me senti tão inquieto... Mas, ao mesmo tempo... atraído...? Eu não entendo...'

            Kenshin distraía-se com sua comida e sem pensar, procurou Rei com o olhar. Curiosamente, a garota fez o mesmo. Mais um olhar trocado, e dessa vez rapidamente rompido pela parte dos dois.

            Bem, na verdade outro fato ajudou a quebra de olhar. O barulho que Shinji, na mesa de trás, fez quando percebeu o contato entre os dois, e levantou-se bruscamente, batendo os punhos cerrados contra a mesa. Mais rapidamente ainda, seus dois amigos puseram-no sentado novamente, puxando-o pelos ombros.

"Credo, Shinji! Calma, cara!" Disse Aida, num sussurro.

"Calma??? Eu sou uma pessoa paciente, mas pera um pouco! Tudo tem limite!!! Como eu posso me controlar diante disso???" O jovem Ikari retrucou.

"Naah!!! Pára de agir desse jeito!" Disse Suzuhara. "Pra chamar mais a atenção do que você tá agora, só enfiando uma melancia na cabeça!"

"E você ainda nega que gosta dela..."

            Shinji Ikari olhou para os lados e viu as pessoas olhando inquisitivamente para ele. Imediatamente ele baixou a cabeça e começou a corar. Porém para sua sorte, Ayanami não estava mais lá.

............................................................

            Passando lentamente pelo corredor que levava para o vestiário feminino, caminhava Rei. Abraçava seus livros enquanto passo a passo se aproximava da grande porta azul de metal. Completamente submersa em seus pensamentos, a jovem não percebia os olhares famintos que recebia dos garotos mais velhos que passavam por ali.

_'Quem é você? Quem é você...? Por que... ele me olha? Por que... eu o olho? Naqueles olhos... o que eu vejo através deles... eu conheço. Me sinto estranha quando ele me olha... quando nossos olhos se encontram. A sensação... é familiar. Ainda assim... eu não conheço, não entendo,  por que meu olhar procura o dele...? __Algo que é.... __–água- algo que é agradável. Mas não... calor... O contrário... –fogo- o que me atrai.'_

            A porta do vestiário então se abriu, permitindo a entrada da pensativa garota. Ela sabia o que ia encontrar, e isto, bem, não lhe importava realmente.

"Oh, Garota Maravilha?! Já foi convidada para alguma seleção hoje?" Falou Asuka cinicamente. As demais riram.

            Rei apenas passou reto, dirigindo-se ao seu armário, o qual abriu a porta e retirou de dentro seus tênis e o uniforme de Educação Física.

"Por Deus, o que foi? O que andou fazendo com a sua língua pra ela não poder funcionar agora?" Asuka bradou rudemente. 

            As garotas a sua volta se entreolharam expectantes. Rei simplesmente fechou e trancou a porta do seu armário, ignorando totalmente a garota dos olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, presos agora a um alto rabo de cavalo.

 Essa reação, a princípio, deixou Asuka desconcertada. Após se dar conta do que aconteceu, a jovem alemã explodiu em raiva. Seus olhos ardiam em chama, com fúria, e acabou por descontar tudo na primeira menina que passou pelo seu caminho. Ela odiava, mais que tudo, ser ignorada. 

............................................................

No lado oposto do ginásio de esportes ficava o vestiário masculino. Lá dentro os rapazes já estavam se trocando também. Alguns corriam de um lado para o outro, batendo uns nos outros com as toalhas.

O Trio sofria com as zombarias feitas pelo grupo mais popular. Na verdade, todos sofriam. Menos Himura, que já estava vestido, à espera do sinal para o início do período.

"Hey, o que as garotas vão ter na Educação Física hoje?" indagou Touji.

"Pelo que eu sei, vôlei." Respondeu Kensuke, enquanto tentava vestir a bermuda. "Aah, como eu odeio essa aula!"

            Shinji estava calado, terminando de colocar suas meias. Ele não tinha jeito para dirigir uma palavra sequer para os amigos após o incidente da hora do almoço.

"Feito! A quadra de vôlei fica ao lado da nossa!"  Então Suzuhara olhou para Shinji com um sorriso malicioso. "Ouviu Shinji? Você vai poder ver a Ayanami de shortinho!"

"Touji, quieto." Foi a resposta fria e curta de Shinji, que corou levemente com a perspectiva.

............................................................

            Quinze minutos depois os meninos ocupavam a quadra de basquete e do outro lado, separados por uma rede, estavam as meninas na quadra de vôlei. A professora hoje estava sendo substituída por um professor que, naqueles minutos iniciais, apresentava-se.

"Boa tarde, garotas, eu sou Ryouji Kaji, professor substituto de educação física" disse o homem alto, que aproximava-se dos seus 30 anos. De cabelos e olhos castanhos, tinha um jeito de garotão e logo cativou a maioria das alunas. Segundo elas, ainda mantinha seu charme.

"Mas professor, quanto tempo o senhor ficará com a gente?"

"Bah, que formalidade! Me chamem de Kaji" Ele riu, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.  "Bem... quanto ao tempo de aula aqui, não se preocupem. Garanto que vocês vão me ver de novo."

            Ele foi logo distribuindo bolas para as meninas, que formaram duplas para treinar. Rei não estava presente. Ela fora dispensada das aulas de educação física daquele dia para treinar na equipe de natação da escola.

............................................................

            Do outro lado da rede, olhares desapontados vagavam pelas quadras de vôlei. Rei não estava lá, e isso Shinji e Tamahome notaram muito bem.

"Presta atenção, Shinji!" Gritou Aida, pouco antes da bola atingir a cabeça do amigo.

"OUCH!" Foi tudo que o jovem Ikari disse, enquanto esfregava a cabeça.

"Vocês estão muito dispersos." Disse uma voz masculina num tom excessivamente desdenhoso.

"Err... desculpe, senhor." Rapidamente disse Kensuke.

"Não se deve perder a concentração no jogo para ficar observando as colegas." Repetiu o homem. Ele era magro, alto e esguio. Seus cabelos eram curtos, na frente com mechas de franjas bastante longas. Tinha um olhar agressivo, olhos bem rasgados e penetrantes.

"Sim, senhor Hajime." Shinji abaixou a cabeça, coberto de vergonha.

"Bom, não há tempo a perder. Continuem." Estranho era, porém, a impressão de que o peculiar professor sempre vestia um sorriso irônico e cruel, numa expressão suave demais para ser verdadeira.

"Hmpf." Kenshin, do outro lado da quadra, analisara o tal homem e percebia aspectos no comportamento e ações dele que avisavam-no para tomar cuidado. Ele não era um homem comum. '_Sorri demais.'_ Pensou.

............................................................

            Uma hora mais tarde, todos já se dirigiam às salas onde teriam aulas de língua estrangeira. Shinji corou levemente quando entrou em sua sala para a aula de inglês e deparou-se com a jovem Ayanami, invariavelmente sentada à janela. __

_'Os cabelos dela estão molhados. Onde será que ela esteve?'_

            Ele só voltou à sua consciência quando Aida de repente esbarrou em suas costas, empurrado por um irritado Suzuhara, que vinha atrás dele.

"Saiam da minha frente! Rápido!" Rosnou ele, depois jogando sua mochila sobre a mesa.

"Que bicho mordeu ele, Kensuke?"

"Ahn.. um chamado Hajime Saitou."

"Bah... só imagino. O que ele disse?"

"Disse que se Touji quisesse continuar na equipe de basquete teria que 'tirar melhores notas e empenhar-se mais no treinamento, evitando dispersar-se'" Ironizou Kensuke, imitando as exatas palavras e tom do professor.

            Enquanto Shinji ria da imitação de Kensuke, outro colega entrou na sala. Ele se dirigiu diretamente para sua respectiva mesa, na frente da garota com cabelos molhados. A esse fato, Shinji somente parou de rir e adquiriu uma expressão séria no rosto.

            Após alguns minutos de inconveniente silêncio (na verdade, inconveniente para o Trio) a voz do novo aluno soou fria na sala.

"Onde esteve?"

            A reação da garota foi simples. Ela desapoiou o queixo das mãos, levantando o rosto para fitar o jovem. Sua expressão dizia nada. Somente seu olhar vermelho parecia questionar a ousadia de Kenshin.

"Seu cabelo" Houve uma pequena pausa. "Está molhado." Ele comentou, ainda não olhando-a nos olhos. Pelo contrário, ele fitava a parede no lado oposto às janelas. "Onde você esteve?"

            Havia três olhares perplexos na sala. Bem, dois perplexos e um ciumento E perplexo. Era uma grande surpresa alguém tomar uma iniciativa tão direta para falar com Rei Ayanami, a princesa de gelo. Para todos, ela era intocável, inatingível e, agora, esse rapaz estava intrometendo-se e a questionando como se fosse seu interesse.

"Eu tive treino." 

Os olhares perplexos e o olhar ciumento e perplexo ficaram mais perplexos e ciumento e perplexo, respectivamente. Ninguém poderia esperar que a jovem fosse responder a uma pergunta tão intrometida.

"Hm..." Kenshin virou-se, agora fitando a garota nos olhos. "Treino? De quê?" A voz dele soou bem mais suave do que antes, esboçando um sorriso.

            Ela não esperava essa reação. Isso ficou claro com o quase imperceptível vacilo dela. Por um segundo, ela desviou o olhar. "Natação." Logo ela estava na sua posição habitual, olhando pela janela, indicando que o diálogo acabara ali.

            Himura também voltou a fitar a parede oposta. "Entendo." Agora ele tinha uma expressão muito mais leve no rosto.

............................................................

            Naquele momento, Shinji só não teve que ser segurado pelos amigos para não avançar em Kenshin, porque ele já estava fora da sala. Seus amigos já haviam-no segurado e arrastado para longe do par. 

Mas sabendo exatamente o que se passava, Ikari entrou no banheiro e com fúria bateu a porta de uma das cabines. Em um momento de desespero, começou a dar pancadas com os punhos na porta, amassando o metal.

Ele fitou suas mãos que já sangravam.

_'Eu a perdi. Eu sei que estou perdendo.' _Seus amigos tentavam abrir a porta. '_Ele vai tirá-la de mim. Como fui tolo, tive tanto tempo com ela... não soube aproveitar. Não tive coragem para aproveitar. Covarde.' _Kensuke e Touji chamavam por seu nome. '_Covarde.'_

Ele socou a porta ainda uma última vez, abrindo-a em seguida e revelando a seus preocupados amigos uma expressão vaga e obscura jamais vista em sua face. Seus olhos focavam o nada, parecia que uma pequena chama brilhava no fundo deles.

*

............................................................

[Fim do Capítulo 1 – Amalthea]

............................................................

Traduções:

Nós usamos algumas palavras em japonês neste fic ( e pretendemos continuar usando ^.~"), então aqui vai a tradução delas pra ajudar vocês caso necessitem.

Watashi wa Himura Kenshin desu.  Douzo yoroshiku. = Eu sou Himura Kenshin. Muito prazer. (Obs: Não que ele estivesse realmente sentindo isso de fato... sabe como é u.u")

Konnichiwa = Bom dia. (o.Ô)

Konbanwa = Boa noite. (Ô.o)

Hai = Sim (Sim! É sim!! @.o) 

(Fácil, né? =P Yasashii desu, ne!)

............................................................

Notas:

Araa...  Isso foi meio... diferente, não? Pois é... Mas espero que isso não seja algo ruim... Estou me esforçando bastante pra fazer isso... Então, por favor, tenham piedade da minha pobre alma... e do meu humilde fic... Tá? De qualquer forma, agradeço a quem está lendo! Fico muito feliz com isso... E se puderem, deixem Reviews! Críticas, sugestões, comentários e *koff koff* elogios ( u.u#) são bem vindos... Bomm... Jaaaa, ne!

            Tomoe Ayanami.

............................................................

[Próximo capítulo: Callisto.]


	2. Callisto

Thanatos 

(Rurouni Kenshin e Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover)

por Tomoe Ayanami e DarK Rei

............................................................

Palavras para evitarmos processos judiciais:

Basicamente todos os personagens pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Gainax, Yuu Watase e seus respectivos distribuidores. Siim, estamos usando estes personagens sem a permissão dos autores. Este fic não tem fins lucrativos. (u.u") Maaas, interessados em depositar dinheiro na minha conta bancária me mandem e-mails ^.~

............................................................

_[- Kenshin e Tomoe... -___

_A partir daquele instante, a roda do destino que regia a vida dos dois começou a girar..._

_Começou a girar de uma forma lenta... até adquirir uma velocidade insana...]_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin manga, Reminiscências – Parte 3: A Chuva de Sangue que Cai Sobre Um Homem e Uma Mulher (Ato 167)_

............................................................

 [Capítulo 2 – Callisto]

*

............................................................

O sol deitava-se no horizonte tingindo a cidade com a luz do crepúsculo. Uma leve brisa  fresca levava consigo o que restara do ar pesado naqueles últimos dias de verão. Ayanami caminhava num ritmo constante, observando sempre o caminho à sua frente. Aos seus olhos a cidade estava manchada de vermelho.  _'A cor que eu odeio.'_

Não muito atrás, outra pessoa quebrava a monotonia do ambiente, caminhando à passos despreocupados e freqüentemente lançando olhares à garota a sua frente. Carregava sua mochila descontraidamente num ombro só, segurando a alça com uma das mãos. A outra permanecia segura no bolso da calça de seu indisciplinado uniforme. A franja ruiva balançava conforme a brisa, ora encobrindo os olhos de um violeta escuro. Para Kenshin, a cidade estava manchada de sangue. _'Sangue... Cheiro de sangue.'_

De repente os passos de Rei cessaram, mas não os de Kenshin, que com isso aproximou-se mais dela. Estreitando os olhos, a voz feminina soou fria.

"Por que está me seguindo?"

            Foi só então que ele também parou, lançando um olhar penetrante nas costas de Ayanami. Alguns momentos tensos se passaram em silêncio até que o jovem, com um discreto suspiro, retomou seu ritmo. Ao passar por Rei, que permanecia no lugar, com um olhar quase cordial ele respondeu-lhe.

"Sigo apenas o meu caminho."

            A garota de cabelos azuis ponderou por segundos as palavras do novo colega, observando-o com suas passadas ritmadas até o momento em que a luz do entardecer trouxe desconforto aos seus olhos, despertando-a e fazendo-a prosseguir em seu próprio caminho. '_Já vai escurecer.'_

            Os dois caminharam próximos no mesmo trajeto por mais alguns quarteirões, sustentando cada um a impertinência de um estranho sentimento de conforto pela consciência do outro.

            Esse sentimento confundia Rei no lugar mais profundo de seus rubros olhos e a mesma sensação fazia com que Himura mergulhasse em seus pensamentos.  Ao perceber que o conforto da presença de Rei esvaía-se conforme adiantava seus passos, Kenshin sobressaltou-se e, virando discretamente o rosto, notou que Ayanami havia mudado de direção na última esquina.

            A jovem encolheu um pouco mais os ombros como se estivesse mais sensível àquela brisa, conforme ia afastando-se pela rua lateral.

............................................................

            Yui Ikari trabalhava com mãos ágeis sobre a refeição à qual dedicara todo o final de tarde na cozinha. Colocou a travessa no forno e apressadamente deixou o recinto e dirigiu-se para outro quarto, parando diante da porta e batendo de leve.

"Shinji? Shinji querido, você já está pronto?"

            De dentro do quarto ouviu-se a resposta abafada e sem ânimo do garoto.

"Pra quê?" O jovem Ikari estava deitado de bruços em sua cama, ainda com a roupa do colégio. Ele estivera ali, pensativo, desde que chegara da aula. Os fatos do dia rodopiavam em sua mente, incessantemente, não o ajudando em nada a ficar de pé. Tinha os fones de seu walkman nos ouvidos, mas a música já não tocava fazia alguns minutos.

"Como 'pra quê'? Nós temos convidadas para o jantar hoje, esqueceu? Já me basta o seu pai se atrasando por causa do trabalho..."

_'Ahh... é... Era só o que me faltava...'_ Ao lembrar-se do compromisso o garoto enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, desejando nada mais do que sumir naquele instante. Ficou alguns momentos lamentando sua má sorte, até que ouviu a voz de sua mãe novamente.

"Elas estarão aqui em vinte minutos! Apresse-se, quero que você as receba, tá?"

_'Ah, melhor ainda... E eu tenho escolha...?'_ Com um gemido de desaprovação, Shinji levantou-se com esforço, respirou fundo e tentou empurrar seus pensamentos para longe, em vão. 

"Eu disse 'Tááá?'" Repetiu Yui, perdendo a paciência com o silêncio de seu filho.

"Tá, Kaa-san..." Soou desanimado pela porta do quarto. Sem escolha, o jovem começou a se arrumar e preparar-se para encontrar as convidadas – uma delas em especial provocou uma expressão de desgosto no rosto do pobre Shinji. '_Haja paciência...'_

            Quinze minutos depois a campainha soou. O aroma do jantar já se espalhava pela casa.

"Shiiiinji!" A voz de Yui atravessou a sala, vinda da cozinha.

"Já sei, mãe..." Com passadas desanimadas, o jovem atravessou a sala e foi abrir a porta. Preparando sua melhor expressão de alegria ele girou a maçaneta.

"Guten Abend, Shinji!" Os ruivos cabelos esvoaçaram enquanto Asuka adentrava a casa a sala com um sorriso cínico, que logo se desfez, seguida por sua mãe, que cumprimentou Ikari cordialmente.

"Konbanwa." Seus cabelos eram ruivos também, como os da filha, porém mais claros e sua fala tinha um sotaque alemão carregado.

"Entrem, por favor, sintam-se à vontade." Respondeu Shinji apontando para o sofá. Não tardou para que Yui entrasse na sala com um sorriso alegre, limpando às mãos.

"Desculpem-me por não tê-las recebido" falou a senhora cumprimentando a amiga, "Estava terminando de preparar o jantar!" Logo se virou para Asuka. "Olá, querida! Nossa, como você cresceu!"

"Olá, Senhora Ikari! Muito obrigada por ter-nos convidado." Respondeu-lhe a garota.

            Tal educação surpreendeu Shinji, que ficou imaginando por que sua colega não podia ser sempre assim.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la então" respondeu Kyoko dirigindo-se à cozinha junto com Yui. "E Gendou?"

"Aquele vai atrasar-se, invariavelmente." Respondeu a senhora Ikari, com um gesto da mão. "Shinji, querido, faça companhia a Asuka. Garanto que vocês têm muito que conversar"

Asuka sorriu gentilmente para as duas senhoras e, quando estas passaram pela porta da cozinha, jogou-se no sofá tomando o controle remoto. Shinji observou-a com desinteresse, permanecendo de pé, como se presenciasse uma cena patética. Até o momento em que suas pernas suportaram, ele permaneceu parado em pé, depois juntando-se hesitante à Asuka no sofá.

            Em resposta aos movimentos do garoto, Asuka lançou-lhe um olhar desdenhoso, mas a princípio não disse nada. Shinji nada disse também, e logo os dois estavam jogados no sofá com expressões que refletiam o tédio que os consumia.

"Baka."

"Quê?" Shinji disse, reflexivamente.

"Dumb. Stupid. Idiota, entendeu?"

"Não enche..."

"Uhhh, agressivo... Tenho que me cuidar com ele e seus dois seguidores." Um sorriso cruel tomou lugar nos lábios da garota.

"Cala a boca." '_Ó toda poderosa metida à boa.'_ Não era o melhor dia para irritar o jovem Ikari.

"Nerd" A garota passava pelos canais sem prestar atenção à nenhum dos programas, tonteando Shinji.

            Ele fez menção de levantar-se.

"Bah, como você é entediante..."

"Humpf"

            Asuka olhou o garoto com ódio, como se aquela resposta ferisse seu orgulho. Shinji não se conteve e, bruscamente, retirou-se do sofá com os dentes cerrados. A passadas pesadas ele tomou o rumo pelo corredor e ia voltar ao seu quarto quando ouviu a porta atrás de si abrir-se e a voz de seu pai soar pela casa.

"Tadaima!" Gendou Ikari disse claramente enquanto tirava os sapatos para entrar em casa.

            O rosto de Yui apareceu na porta da cozinha, sorridente.

"Que bom que você chegou, querido. Cumprimente nossas convidadas, e depois me ajude a colocar a mesa, sim?... Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, o Professor Fuyutsuki ligou esta tarde."

            Internalizando todas as informações, Gendou largou suas coisas sobre a poltrona e começava a realizar suas tarefas quando colocou os olhos em Shinji ao fundo do corredor.

"Ei, filho, já que você está parado aí sem fazer nada, me ajude aqui com esses talheres. Qual que vai aonde?" Pediu Gendou, um pouco perdido.

"Hai, hai..." Shinji Ikari suspirou, voltando até a sala para ajudar seu pai. Pelo jeito, esta seria uma longa noite.

............................................................

Um vulto deslocava-se discretamente pelas ruelas da cidade. Escondido pelas sombras, fazia seu caminho sorrateiramente em direção a um beco próximo. Não tardou, o homem desconhecido se fez percebido por um outro à espreita no já mencionado beco.

"Está atrasado." A voz masculina e fria espalhou-se pelo ar parado da noite.

"Ah, detalhes, detalhes..." Olhando no relógio, o outro homem – mais alto e moreno –constatou. "Atrasado? Mas veja só, nós ainda temos tempo!"

"Hmpf." Foi o único comentário que veio do outro.

"Hey, Himura. É aquele o lugar." Informou ele, apontando para uma casa noturna não muito elitizada.

            Kenshin levantou os olhos e observou o lugar para onde Hideki, o informante, apontava.

"Hai." Concordou o jovem ruivo. Ele deu as costas a Hideki e começou a andar na direção oposta.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou o informante, seguindo-o.

"Você não disse que tínhamos tempo? Vou dar uma volta até a hora combinada."

"Sim... temos. Mas acho melhor você entrar agora. O homem que te colocará pra dentro vai estar te esperando nos fundos." Hideki lançou, de relance, um olhar à katana que Kenshin carregava presa ao quadril. Suavizando a expressão, ele perguntou descontraído. "Por que você tem que lutar com uma coisa dessas? Não é muito prático..."

"Porque não é tão patético quanto o único movimento de um dedo que você usa pra tirar vidas."

"Uhh... Vou anotar isso..." Falou ele, irônico. 'Certamente ele é autêntico'

            Himura, então, lançou-lhe um olhar um tanto intolerante. Voltando-se novamente na direção da casa, perguntou friamente.

"Que eu tenho que fazer?" Obviamente ele tinha uma noção geral da tarefa, mas os detalhes finais eram sempre dados nos últimos minutos.

"Nós temos que cuidar do homem. Não o perca de vista a partir do momento que o achar. Ele deve sair às quatro. Não se faça notar antes disso. Há muita ente lá dentro e é difícil saber quem são os capangas dele." 

"Wakarimashita."

"Ei, e você sabe. Não pode haver _nenhuma___ testemunha."

"..." _'Claro.'_

Kenshin percebera que o semblante do homem tornara-se sombrio ao recapitular o plano, mas a expressão pesada dissolveu-se com as próximas palavras dele. "Que acha de irmos lá beber algo antes de começarmos?"

"Não bebo antes do trabalho."

"Ora..." Sorriu Hideki. "Pois bem. Eu vou indo, faça como eu lhe disse. Espero você lá dentro... E já sabe, fique sempre alerta."

            Com isso, e um assentimento da cabeça de Kenshin, os dois se separaram. Hideki seguindo para a entrada da casa noturna e Himura continuando pela rua escura, em direção aos fundos do estabelecimento.

............................................................

            As luzes piscavam e rodavam, dando a impressão de movimento constante no interior do prédio. A Kenshin, a iluminação provocava nada mais do que uma inconveniente tontura, o que o obrigava a estreitar os olhos e afastar-se da pista de dança.

            Entrar na casa armado foi bastante fácil. O homem para quem ele trabalhava tinha muitos contatos. Permanecer com sua katana incógnita lá dentro - pensava ele - seria impossível. Para sua surpresa, porém, ninguém parecia percebê-la, todos muito dispersos devido à iluminação, à bebida, à música ou então, às drogas. Tomando maior distância possível das frenéticas luzes e do barulho incessante da música, o jovem Himura recostou-se no balcão de um dos bares do lugar. 

Mesmo pouco tempo depois de ter entrado ali, o calor do lugar já começava a desagradar-lhe. Virando-se, ele ordenou um copo d'água. Enquanto esperava, observava cuidadosamente as pessoas à sua volta, seus olhos com um sinistro brilho âmbar.

"Ae, Himura."

"Hideki." Kenshin não virou-se nem moveu-se, enquanto o homem sentado atrás de si dava-lhe as costas mas seguia com a conversa.

"Ele não está aqui agora, mas vai descer a qualquer minuto. Atente para as escadas laterais."

"E você?"

"Eu? Eu vou beber!"

Com um leve suspiro de desaprovação, Kenshin virou o rosto para o lado contrário, e percebeu que seu copo d'água havia chegado. Estendeu a mão, pegou-o e bebeu em grandes goles, sorvendo o líquido com prazer, depois recolocando o copo vazio de volta no balcão.

"Kirei da, ne..." Hideki comentou, casualmente chamando a atenção do jovem ruivo atrás de si. Havia um claro traço de malícia masculina em sua voz.

            Kenshin virou o rosto, curiosamente cativado pelo comentário simplório do outro homem. Esperou para saber de quem Hideki falava. 

"Aquela," Apontou o homem com a cabeça. "...ali atrás." _,_

            O jovem, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, voltou o olhar para a pessoa indicada. Encontrou uma garota, que não devia ter mais do que 18 anos. Os olhos de Kenshin perderam grande parte de sua frieza ao vislumbrar a figura da jovem que tinha os cabelos longos e muito negros, que desciam lisos e soltos, encobrindo suas costas. Num vestido preto até o joelho e sem mangas, sua pele se contrastava, muito branca e lisa. Ela permanecia de frente para a pista, sua cabeça movimentando-se lentamente, como se quisesse achar alguém.

            Os delicados ombros estavam à mostra e por alguns breves instantes, Himura imaginava o quão macios deveriam ser. Ao surpreender-se em tais pensamentos, Kenshin retornou à sua posição original e pôs-se a observar a escada, transtornado. Ele tentava concentrar-se em seu objetivo, mas seus olhos insistiam em tentar enxergar os olhos da jovem, que ele não pôde ver. _'Que estou fazendo? Não posso me dispersar assim.'_

Não foi muito mais tarde que Himura notou seu alvo descendo as escadas e juntando-se às pessoas que se espremiam na pista de dança. O homem alto vinha acompanhado por mais três, usava roupas coloridas e alguns anéis em suas mãos.

Neste instante, o jovem sentiu o cotovelo do informante tocar-lhe discretamente as costas, como um aviso. Hideki afastava-se do bar conversando com uma mulher, enquanto Kenshin observava os homens que acompanhavam o outro. Parecia que os outros seguranças do lugar não estavam envolvidos com estes últimos, o que significava que Himura poderia movimentar-se dentro do lugar sem causar maiores suspeitas. 

E foi o que fez. Levantou-se, levando consigo sua katana oculta e atravessou o lugar por fora da pista, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do eu alvo. Encontrou mais adiante uma mesa vazia e ali sentou-se. Na mesa de trás pessoas riam e falavam alto, havendo mais ou menos dois homens e três garotas. Ignorando as conversas libidinosas, ele concentrou-se em vigiar seu alvo.

Os olhos de Kenshin estreitavam-se para conseguir distinguir os movimentos que o homem que observava realizava. Mesmo assim, quase inconscientemente, ele varreu toda a pista de dança com o olhar, em busca da figura daquela jovem que vira mais cedo. _'Ah, de novo. Por que eu estou agindo assim? E agora... onde aquele cara se meteu?' _

            Horas passaram-se até que o espadachim percebeu que seu alvo deixava a pista de dança, dirigindo-se diretamente para a porta principal, juntamente com dois homens. Kenshin levantou-se e, desviando-se das pessoas foi dirigindo-se para a mesma saída.

            No caminho, porém, algo ao seu lado chamou-lhe a atenção e, desviando o olhar para tal direção, encontrou os olhos penetrantes daquela jovem, por entre as pessoas que se aglomeravam por ali.

            Himura vacilou por alguns instantes e sua respiração tornou-se mais superficial e rápida. Estranhamente, a bela mulher olhava-o diretamente nos olhos, sem hesitar. Nunca um simples olhar havia inspirado nele tal reação.

            Ele sentia-se quase nu diante daquele par de olhos profundos. Sentia-se constrangido, e, pela primeira vez, quase culpado de sua condição. Após instantes, que se seguiam como horas para Kenshin, a jovem desviou seu olhar e, sem aviso, perdeu-se no meio das pessoas. _'Dare...?'_

            O garoto (que voltou naquele instante a realmente parecer um) respirou fundo e ao olhar para a porta notou um dos homens que seguia seu alvo deixando o lugar. Não encontrando mais ninguém, rapidamente direcionou-se à saída, muito atento aos movimentos do grupo que agora se fazia visto, indo em direção à esquina.

            Do outro lado da rua escura, diante da casa noturna, Hideki se fez notar por Kenshin. O primeiro acenava indicando ao último que o carro do homem encontrava-se naquela rua lateral para qual o grupo se deslocava. Kenshin assentiu com a cabeça e começava a andar quando o informante novamente chamou-lhe a atenção.

            Afastando o casaco preto, a luz da lua refletiu num pequeno cabo de metal – a arma. Hideki lançou um olhar questionador para Himura, como que perguntando se ele queria ajuda. '_Não sei se posso confiar nele. Nunca vi alguém matar com uma espada... Não sei até onde vão suas habilidades.'_

            Ao perceber o que o homem queria, Kenshin colocou a mão no cabo da katana e, com um olhar de certo desprezo, continuou a seguir silenciosamente sua vítima. Agora o que passava em sua cabeça era como ele iria dispersar o bando para então chegar ao seu alvo sem maiores perdas._ 'Isso vai ser um pouco mais complicado do que pensei.'_

............................................................

            Os pingos ecoavam nas paredes frias do banheiro, deslizando da torneira, chocando-se com a água avermelhada da banheira. Roupas pendiam na borda, molhadas e manchadas. O que iluminava o pequeno recinto era a luz da noite, que atravessava a janela ao lado. Mesclando-se com o ambiente, um homem semi-submerso na água já fria permanecia imóvel, o olhar vagando em algum pensamento distante.

_'Eu já não sei mais o que é certo.'_

            Os pingos quebravam o silêncio pesado do ar, mas passavam despercebidos pelo jovem, com seus cabelos ruivos que, molhados, caíam grudando em seus ombros firmes.

_'Eu venho fazendo isso há muito tempo... Mas agora... Agora eu já não sei se acredito.'_

            Os olhos que antes tinham um brilho cor de âmbar, agora perdiam a vivacidade, com pupilas vacilantes e piscadelas ocasionais.

_'Ela... quem era?' _A imagem da jovem que estava na casa noturna insistia em retornar à sua mente, junto com pensamentos que ele preferia afastar por sentir-se constrangido quanto a eles.

_'Os olhos..._ _Como eu não consegui resistir a olhar pra eles?_ _Como pude ficar tão exposto?'_

            O jovem balançou a cabeça levemente fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Estranhamente pensar naquela garota tirava-lhe o fôlego e o deixava confuso, com uma sensação de que não era só aquilo... Um pressentimento que ela iria ocupar um lugar cada vez maior em seus pensamentos... '_Em minha alma.'_

O frio da água fez Kenshin então encolher-se, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Observou, com olhos vagos, sua mão, cujos dedos já estavam murchos devido ao tempo que permanecera naquela banheira. Enquanto isso, pensava no dia que tivera, tão incomum. __

_'Dia agitado... Duas pessoas... Duas pessoas que mexeram com minha alma... Qual a razão disso? Será a mudança para essa cidade? O que meu coração quer assim? Parece que algo, ou __alguém__ quer que eu mude...' _Um longo momento de abstratas reflexões se seguiu.

_'Será que não sou _eu_... quem quer mudar?'_

'Não... Não posso dar tantas esperanças à isso. É claro o porquê de eu ter vindo para cá. Eu não estou me afastando ou escapando das minhas próprias sombras... Estou mergulhando cada vez mais fundo nelas. Tenho uma missão, e devo cumpri-la... Sem envolver ninguém.'

            Mas para ele, algo estava muito estranho, enquanto ele não conseguia conter as recentes memórias.

'E aquela dos olhos vermelhos...'. Um leve suspiro quebrou a monotonia do ar. 'Eu não me importava... em estar lá. Ela me entendia.'

            Uma gota de sangue escorreu de suas roupas manchadas e dissolveu-se ao tocar a água turva.

_'Nani? Mas que besteira, Kenshin... Não se iluda, uma garota como aquela nunca iria te entender... Nem mesmo eu consigo me entender... Agora mesmo... estava alimentando falsas esperanças... Mas sua presença... Tão... confortante.'_

            Himura ergueu os olhos escurecidos para o teto e ficou a observar a tinta que descascava. '_Idiota.'_

_'Baka.'_

............................................................

            No meio da noite morna, uma garota deitava-se em meio aos desarrumados lençóis de sua cama. Os cabelos azuis ainda pingavam, sobre a alva fronha, a água gélida do banho recente.

            Cruzando os braços sobre o travesseiro, Rei Ayanami baixou lentamente a cabeça, até que seu queixo estivesse apoiado nos pulsos. Desviando o olhar vermelho para um ponto qualquer ao lado, ela se deixou levar pelos pensamentos que há algum tempo impediam-na de dormir.

'Por que ele insistiu em falar comigo? O porquê da sua.. sua  ousadia,  eu desconheço. Talvez eu deveria estar sentindo-me ofendida,  não? Demo... Iie. Não é assim. A verdade é que não foi ruim, não foi um incômodo. Sua presença...  ela é tão.... agradável... esta é a verdade. Ele é tão fechado... será parecido comigo? Iie. Seus olhos não são como os meus...'

            Ela suspirou, o som já fraco foi abafado pelo travesseiro.

_'Mas e o Ikari-kun? Doushite... ele reagiu daquela forma? O que ele estava sentindo..? Ao menos eu sei o que senti... sim, isso eu sei. Eu senti... Paz, talvez? Iie, a paz não é algo que eu conheço. Demo... Tranqüilidade? Apesar de tudo, da surpresa, não era ruim, era aconchegante... Seguro? Sua presença... minha alma era como um lago plácido... Naquele momento.'_

_'Ikari-kun... O que exatamente perturbou-o tanto? Será que fui eu?... Mas em tanto tempo, ele nunca demonstrou isso, por que agora? Iie. Não sou eu. Eu não quis isso. Dakara... o motivo disso, possivelmente... Himura Kenshin. Himura Kenshin, Himura...'_

Nessa hora a garota fechou os olhos e encolheu-se na cama, aproximando os joelhos do peito, procurando um sono que inconvenientemente tardaria a chegar.

............................................................

            Os primeiros raios do sol da manhã varreram as sombras da noite, levando com elas as lembranças sombrias, deixando pra trás rumores obscuros dos acontecimentos que nela se passaram. Os primeiros sinais de vida se mostraram – muitas pessoas já começavam suas rotinas, já havia movimento nas ruas, o dia raiava trazendo a esperança de que a noite não era o fim, sempre haveria uma manhã para recomeçar...

            Pelos corredores iluminados da escola Fujiro Kou Akonbi, o diretor Kozo Fuyutsuki andava animado, cumprimentando aqueles que passavam.

"Ohayooou!" Dizia ele ao encontrar um professor, assistente ou faxineiro.

            Continuou assim quando passou pela sala do professor Hiko Seijuuro. Logo deu uma leve batucada na porta e foi enfiando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" 

            Hiko, que pressentiu a aproximação do velho Fuyutsuki, não foi contagiado pela empolgação do diretor.

"Bom dia." Disse com sua voz potente. Ele arrumara uma pilha de folhas para a aula do dia.

"Como anda o trabalho? Gostou da turma?" _'Eles são a turma mais problemática da história deste colégio... Uma tarefa à altura, presumo eu!'_

"Hmpf." Hiko levantou a sobrancelha. "Está tudo sob controle, aqueles pirralhos vão entrar na linha queiram ou não."

"Ohh..." Kozo arregalou um pouco os olhos, que eram mais fechados tanto pela natureza quanto pela idade. "Pegue leve com eles... São jovens! Jovens!" Continuou o diretor, saindo novamente pela porta.

            Hiko ainda ouviu a voz do homem ecoar, enquanto ele distanciava-se de sua sala, algo como 'Jovens! Tão cheios de vida! Ohohohoh...' Seu único pensamento concreto quanto ao comportamento de Fuyutsuki refletiu-se como um longo suspiro.

_'Será que aquele velho já não passou da idade de estar vivo?'_

............................................................

            Não tardou para os alunos começarem a chegar ao colégio. Aos poucos – sozinhos, duplas ou bandos -  iam atravessando o portão principal e dispondo-se no grande jardim da frente, orgulho da instituição.

            Logo um jovem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis entrou na escola e dirigiu-se a um dos bancos onde outros dois estavam.

"Shinji!" Exclamou Touji, virando a cabeça para o amigo. 

"Quem diria... Pensei que depois do escândalo de ontem você não iria aparecer na aula hoje..." Comentou Aida.

"..." Foi a resposta.

"Opa..." Touji percebeu o clima em que o amigo estava. "O negócio tá feio, então..."

"..." Shinji sentou-se largando a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e cruzando os braços.

"Conta aí, Shinji. Que mal te aflige?" Aida perguntou, aproximando-se do colega com um ar preocupado.

"Asuka." Disse o jovem Ikari, a contragosto.

"Asuka?!" Espantaram-se os dois em uníssono.

            Touji prosseguiu seus pensamentos, que coincidiam com os de Kensuke. "Mas você não tava afim da Ayanami? Que história é essa de Asuka??"

"Não é-" O garoto de cabelos castanhos ia se explicando quando foi interrompido.

"Quê?! Shinji você bebeu? A Asuka é o demônio encarnado!" Exclamou Kensuke, enfatizando suas palavras com gestos.

"Dá pra calar a boca e me escutar?!" Vociferou o jovem, mal-humorado.

            Seus amigos olharam-no surpresos, não era de seu feitio ser tão estúpido e impaciente – normalmente estas eram virtudes de Touji. Ignorando os olhares, Shinji aproveitou a brecha para continuar.

"Asuka foi jantar lá em casa ontem."

            Antes de Shinji poder falar qualquer outra coisa, ele viu os olhos de seus dois amigos arregalarem-se. Percebendo que fora seriamente mal-interpretado, ele prosseguiu sua explicação o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Não isso! Vocês sabem, a mãe dela é amiga dos meus pais, então elas foram convidadas..."

"Ahh... e aí?" Acalmou-se Touji.

"Como 'e ai'?" Disse Shinji, ainda de cara amarrada.

"Tá, lembrei que seu dia ontem não foi muito bom..." Touji recostou-se no banco e olhou para o céu '_... E que a Asuka não é a melhor das visitas...'_

"Ei, Shinji..." Kensuke chamou a atenção do amigo.

"Hum..." Murmurou Shinji em resposta.

"Olha quem tá chegando" Kensuke sinalizou o portão principal com a cabeça.

            Os olhos do jovem Ikari brilharam com ódio e estreitaram-se ferozmente. '_Ele_...'

............................................................

            Os cabelos, de um vermelho profundo, presos num rabo de cavalo, balançavam a cada passo seu. Em seu segundo dia de aula, Himura Kenshin já não passava despercebido.

            Logo que adentrou o jardim da escola, várias garotas – entre elas Kaoru-  deitaram seu olhos nele. Graças a isso, não tardou para que olhar masculinos se dirigissem ao novo aluno, repletos de inveja.

            Não obstante, o jovem Himura sentia o peso de todos os olhares que recebia, mas preferiu ignorá-los e continuava a caminhar. Foi então que, em meio a sensação de vários olhos sobre si, ele sentiu. Alguém lançava a ele um olhar feroz e odioso.

            Agindo por reflexo, ele parou imediatamente, segurando a respiração. Em seguida, virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, erguendo os olhos violetas escuros para focá-los em duas órbitas azuis, que fervilhavam com raiva.

'_Que quer...?' _Instintivamente, Kenshin estreitou os próprios olhos, adquirindo uma expressão intimidadora.

............................................................

Shinji, enquanto observava o aluno novo, não esperava que este fosse percebê-lo e, menos ainda, que fosse devolver-lhe o olhar daquela forma. Enquanto seus olhos se cruzaram, a impressão que tiveram foi que um absorvia a energia do outro. Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, imóveis, até que houve uma reação de Kenshin. 

O jovem ruivo voltou seus olhos ao normal, tornando seu semblante neutro, como o de costume e desviando-os para seguir o seu caminho rumo ao prédio da escola.

Quando se viu livre dos olhos penetrantes do outro rapaz, Shinji percebeu que se esquecera de respirar, o que o fez tomar uma súbita golfada de ar. Enquanto acalmava seu coração agitado, seus dois amigos – que permaneciam calados até o momento, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa devido à tensão que surgira no ar – começaram a falar.

"É melhor..." Touji hesitou quando Shinji virou-se para ele com uma expressão sombria. "É melhor você não se meter com ele."

"Por quê?" Ikari ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Eu..." Aida se pronunciou, engolindo seco devido ao nervosismo. "...pesquisei sobre esse cara ontem e..."

"E...?" Insistiram Shinji e Touji.

"E..." Kensuke ajeitou os óculos. "Ele é um completo mistério."

            Um momento de breve silêncio se seguiu. Realmente, Ikari e Suzuhara, esperavam algo mais esclarecedor.

"Como assim um mistério? Isso a gente já percebeu!" Irritou-se Touji, decepcionado.

"É que na ficha escolar dele, por exemplo, só tem nome, idade e procedência. Não diz onde ele mora, nome dos pais ou o motivo da transferência."

"Tá, mas isso não é grande coisa!" Reclamou, ainda não convencido, o estourado Touji. "Você mesmo disse que na ficha da Rei tem menos ainda."

"Você também não me deixa terminar!" Ainda pigarreou e continuou, com ar de segredo. "Quando eu estava procurando algo sobre ele, eu descobri um artigo de jornal com o nome dele relacionado a um tal Rao Misawa."

"..." Touji ficou a observar o amigo, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

"Bem... Esse tal Rao é um homem muito poderoso, envolvido com a máfia e o tráfico. Ele mora na mesma cidade de onde este Himura vem."

"Então esse cara é metido com drogas!" Exclamou Suzuhara, concluindo sua idéia apressadamente.

"Quem sabe... mas o artigo não era de um jornal oficial."

"Mas o que dizia?"

"Aha... agora vem a melhor parte..." Lançando um olhar significativo para Shinji -  que se mantinha calado, ouvindo a conversa, semi-absorto em seus pensamentos. Aida prosseguiu com gosto. "Estava escrito que fora preso, entre outros, Himura Kenshin, sob acusação de distúrbio da ordem pública e.... homicídio" As letras  da última palavra foram cuidadosamente pronunciadas, uma a uma, com gosto.

"Homicídio...??" Por essa nem Touji nem Shinji esperavam.

"É, mas não conseguiram provar nada. E além do mais, este tal Rao Misawa deu uma ajudinha pra livrar a cara dele, decerto."

            Todos se calaram. Tal acusação era muito séria e, se fosse verdadeira, este novo aluno tinha um passado muito mais negro do que qualquer um deles poderia ter imaginado. Cara de inocente era o que ele não tinha. Essa foi a conclusão dos três amigos. Quando a falta de palavras começou a tornar-se desconfortável, Touji se pronunciou.

"Bom, bom... ficaremos de olhos caso esse tal Himura invente de aprontar por aqui." Depois de dizer isso, o jovem Suzuhara levantou-se, batendo nas roupas a fim de desamassá-las, e pegou sua mochila.

            Os outros dois não falaram nada. Kensuke olhou o relógio e levantou-se também, seguido por Shinji.

Dois minutos depois, o sinal tocou.

............................................................

            Na sala do 3°G, a movimentação era constante. Alunos entravam e saíam do recinto, andava para lá e para cá, de mesa em mesa. Asuka, Kaoru e algumas outras meninas formavam um grupinho que, no centro da sala, ria e falava alto. 

            Tamahome e mais alguns rapazes estavam sentados em cima de mesas mais ao fundo. Vez que outra ouvia-se vindo deles, algum comentário impróprio, seguido de várias risadas. Era um grupo animado, sem dúvida.

            Outros colegas, menos entusiasmados, deitavam as cabeças nos braços cruzados sobre as classes, procurando alguns minutos de sono para sobreviver à aula que viria.

            O trio tomava seu lugar de costume. Kensuke recostava-se na parede e Suzuhara sentava-se sobre uma mesa desocupada, ambos em volta da classe de Shinji Ikari. Este último não estava nada empolgado com a perspectiva de um dia inteiro de aulas entediantes. Sua raiva passara, agora ele se remoía de preocupação. 

_'O que ele quer com a Ayanami? Para ter sido preso, ele deve ser, no mínimo, perigoso...'_

            Sem notar, Shinji desviou os olhos para a mesa de sua colega, e percebeu que a silenciosa Rei não estava lá. Vasculhando rapidamente a sala com o olhar, não a viu em lugar algum. Voltou a observar então a mesa da jovem.

"Pois é, Shinji..." Havia um tom excessivamente irônico na voz de Touji desta vez.

"..."

"Como você vai agüentar a aula sem ela por aqui?" Touji levou as costas da mão a testa, dramatizando.

"Quieto." Murmurou Shinji entre os dentes.

"Nah, Shinji! Que houve cara? Desde que você voltou eu não consegui tirar nenhuma direito com a sua cara..!" Reclamou Touji.

"Ah, gomen gomen... vou ser mais vulnerável da próxima vez..." Zombou Shinji.

"O meu... vai se catar..." Touji então virou-se para Kensuke. "Caladão, hein?"

"Olha..." O jovem de óculos apontou para a mesa na frente da de Rei. " O novato também não está..."

            Neste exato instante, o professor Ryouji Kaji entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_'Ayanami não apareceu... Soshite,  o Himura veio à escola, mas também não está aqui.' _Shinji quase pulou da cadeira quando deduziu o óbvio. "NANI???"

"Calma, cara!" Adiantou-se Touji, prevendo a reação do amigo. "É impossível eles estarem juntos."

"O Himura-kun bem pode estar cabulando e a Ayanami falta bastante, você sabe..." Em tom tranqüilizador, falou Kensuke.

"Aa... Vocês devem estar certos..." _'Pelo menos, eu espero....'_

............................................................

            Não fazia muito, o sinal do início das aulas tinha soado. Havia movimento na piscina coberta da escola, localizada ao lado do ginásio de esportes. 

            Uma jovem lentamente livrava-se do resto das suas roupas no vestiário. Com delicadeza, ela pegou seu maiô branco, deslizando-o pelas pernas macias sem pressa.  Pendurou o uniforme que antes vestia e, carregando somente uma toalha, deixou o vestiário.

            Passo a passo ela aproximou-se da borda da piscina, abaixou-se e, largando a toalha ao seu lado, molhou suas mãos na água. Em seguida, ergueu-se novamente, posicionando-se ereta com os pés unidos e deu um pequeno impulso, flexionando os joelhos.

"Você vai ficar com frio."

'_Himura_...' Foi com graça e habilidade que Rei Ayanami, mesmo interrompida pelo colega, mergulhou na piscina.

            O rapaz, que acabara de entrar na ampla sala, dirigiu-se às arquibancadas e, sentando-se nas primeiras fileiras, largou a mochila no chão. Ele seguiu a garota de cabelos azuis com os olhos, ela que descrevia um trajeto retilíneo sob a água até o outro lado da grande piscina.

            O ambiente fechado fazia o som da água ecoar alto e não permitia que o silêncio reinasse. A água refletia, de forma distorcida, a luz que vinda do teto de vidro nas paredes, como feixes inquietos. Logo Rei retornou à superfície, apoiando-se na borda oposta.

_'O que ele quer aqui?' _A jovem, no entanto, não deixou nenhum sinal de inquietude transparecer em seu rosto. Seu semblante era neutro e impassível como sempre. Não obstante, Kenshin também sabia disfarçar suas emoções. Ele tinha consciência de que ela fora afetada por sua presença, só não sabia como. Em termos gerais eles eram iguais. A este pensamento, ele inconscientemente sorriu.

_'Quem será ela... De verdade...?'_

"Você não deveria estar na aula?" A garota dava as costas a Himura, enquanto preparava-se para sair da água.

"Talvez." _'Mas agora eu precisava... te ver...'_ A lembrança vaga de certos olhos escuros perseguia-o incessantemente.

"..." Rei nada disse enquanto, apoiada nos braços, retirava-se da piscina.

            De pé, a garota pingava água fria, que formava uma pequena poça no chão. Ela andou até a sua toalha, aproximando-se muito mais do rapaz ruivo, mesmo sem a intenção de tal. Quando a jovem inclinou-se para frente, a fim de pegar sua toalha, Kenshin – que permanecera com a atenção fixada no rosto de Rei -, não conteve o impulso de deslizar o olhar sobre o corpo molhado dela.

_'No que eu estou pensando?!'_ Colocando seu instinto de lado, o rapaz voltou seus olhos à procura do rosto dela. Foi, então, pego desprevenido ao chocar-se com o olhar incisivo de Ayanami, o que o fez corar levemente.

"Por que está aqui?" Perguntou Rei com uma voz fria, após desviar os olhos.

"Eu..." Kenshin suspirou, desistindo de camuflar suas emoções na frente daquela garota. _'Se ambos continuarmos assim, nunca vamos nos livrar destas máscaras que usamos para proteger quem realmente somos...'_ "Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar."

"..." Rei não pôde – nem quis – contestar, dada a sinceridade no tom do colega.

"Então..." Prosseguiu Himura, inesperadamente. "...resolvi vir aqui e te encontrei."

"Se precisa pensar em algo, precisa de privacidade. Com licença, não o incomodarei." _'Por que não consigo ignorá-lo?'_

            "Iie..." Kenshin baixou os olhos ao responder. _'Você me conforta... Sua presença é calma... Tão diferente da minha.'_ "Se importa se eu ficar aqui?"

            Ayanami simplesmente piscou os olhos, suavizando-os e voltou à piscina com uma ponta.

            Em confortável silêncio, os dois relaxaram na presença um do outro.

............................................................

            Um período de História com o Kaji-sensei; um de Gramática com o Shinomori-sensei e um de Geografia com a tal Gabrielle-sensei – uma mulher vinda da França há menos de seis meses e que mal conseguia pronunciar os nomes dos alunos em japonês, que diria sobre dar aula...

            O almoço foi bem vindo por todos os alunos e, quando o sinal tocou, todos se apressaram para descer. O refeitório estava cheio, mas Shinji, Touji e Kensuke não faziam parte do grupo que estava almoçando.

"Ahh! Eu não acredito que você vai fazer eu perder meu almoço pra isso!" Para Suzuhara nada era mais importante na escola do que o almoço.

"Nah, Touji! Você tá gordo! Não precisa almoçar" Respondeu Shinji, fazendo pouco caso do desespero do amigo.

"Gordo?? Eu?!" Touji deu um passo para trás e apontou a si mesmo, totalmente ofendido e surpreso. "Vê se eu to gordo, Aida!" Disse ele, enfurecido. Suzuhara, então, abriu a camisa para revelar um abdômen que, com certeza, não era nada gordo...

"Não Touji. Você não tá gordo." Respondeu desanimado Kensuke, não olhando diretamente para o colega. "Agora pára a palhaçada e coloca essa camisa porque você já fez escândalo." O jovem de óculos indicou duas meninas que passavam por ali – ambas com olhos esbugalhados e faces extremamente coradas.

"Ano..." Sorrindo sem jeito, Touji acenou para as duas transeuntes, ainda com a camisa aberta.

            As jovens, para a surpresa dos três, acenaram de volta, mandaram beijos e, sorrindo, seguiram seu caminho. Ficaram para trás um Shinji bastante confuso, um Kensuke assustado e um Touji com um ego estratosférico.

"Ah...! Nós íamos procurá-lo!" Sacudindo a cabeça, o jovem Ikari tirou seus colegas de seus respectivos estupores.

"Mas pra quê?" Relutou Touji. "Esse Himura pode nem estar mais na escola."

"Não custa nada verificar!"

"Custa o meu almoço..." O rapaz cruzou os braços, insatisfeito.

"Ah, você não vai morrer por isso!" Ikari puxou o amigo pelo braço, impedindo qualquer argumentação. "Viu ele, Kensuke?" Indagou a seguir.

"Não. Ele não tá na biblioteca." Respondeu Ainda, que até há pouco tinha o rosto colado no vidro da janela da biblioteca, à procura da familiar figura ruiva.

"Ele não pode ter simplesmente sumido!" Disse Shinji.

"Mas ele pode estar em qualquer lugar da escola... isso _se_ estiver na escola." Kensuke coçou a cabeça, não havia jeito de convencer Shinji desta vez.

............................................................

_'Onde pode estar?' _Tamahome arbitrariamente se perguntava enquanto terminava o almoço com seus amigos.

"Ô, Tamahome! Tá acordado?" Cutucou-o Touya.

"Nan da?" Respondeu o jovem, sem sobressaltos.

"É que você ta aí, viajando..." Ele prosseguiu, após uma pequena pausa. "No que tá pensando?"

"Em nada." _'Lá vem...'_

"Ah... Ahh... ah..." Começou Ranma. "… Ayanami!"*²

"..." _'Eu não mereço isso...'_ Tamahome revirou os olhos, enquanto seus amigos riam. "Que tem ela?" Perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

"O que ela tem?" Ranma subitamente adquiriu um olhar de malícia (que dizer, _mais_ malícia). "Quer que eu liste?" Falou, fazendo menção de contar nos dedos.

            Tamahome já ia repreendê-lo, mas calou-se quando seus amigos recomeçaram a falar das 'qualidades' da colega.

"Vejamos... Ela tem coxas." Disse Ranma, obtendo assentimentos dos outros rapazes na mesa. "Duas, inclusive."

"Tem uma boca macia..."

_'Boca macia?!? Desde quando você já tocou nela pra saber??!'_ O jovem lutador tinha os punhos fechados, assim como os olhos, e se segurava para não voar pra cima dos amigos e parecer indiferente ante a clara provocação.

"Opa! De quem é que estão falando aí?" Um rapaz chamado Joutaro, de uma outra turma, uniu-se ao grupo.

"Da Ayanami." Responderam-lhe.

"Aquela quietinha?" Ele viu os outros assentirem com a cabeça. "Hmm... Imagino se ela ia continuar calada quando eu—"

"Damare!! Rosnou Tamahome, levantando-se e, por pouco, não levando a mesa consigo. "Se forem falar assim de alguém, falem da Asuka, que ela gosta!"

            A passadas pesadas e com um olhar furioso, o jovem Tamahome saiu do refeitório, deixando para trás seus amigos espantados e uma garota alemã muito, mas muito ofendida.

............................................................

            A porta da sala da piscina se abriu. Tamahome viera parar ali depois de andar um pouco pelos jardins – onde não conseguia manter-se muito tempo sozinho. 

_'É chato ser gostoso...'_

            Ele buscava um lugar calmo, para que pudesse ordenar suas idéias – ultimamente sua colega, Rei Ayanami, estava ocupando grande parte delas.

            Coincidência ou não, os olhos do lutador acabaram por se deparar com a imagem daquela mesma jovem. 

_'Ayanami.'_

De imediato, ele desceu o olhar para observá-la por inteiro, corando pouco a pouco, enquanto via-a secar-se com a toalha. Pingos molhados escorriam pela pele clara. 

_'...'_

            Não conseguia formular sequer um pensamento coerente, ficando parado na frente da porta, embasbacado.

"Vai para a aula agora?" Uma voz masculina ecoou pelo ar, tirando Tamahome de seu estado.

_'Dare...?!'_ O lutador voltou a si ao escutar a voz de outro homem. _'Quem está aqui?'_

"... Hai." Rei respondeu a Kenshin, que permanecia invisível a Tamahome, sentado nas arquibancadas.

"Então eu vou também..." Himura levantou-se e, juntando sua mochila, desceu os degraus.

            Antes, porém, que ele pudesse chegar ao chão, uma figura saltou habilidosamente à sua frente, tentando acerta-lo com um chute lateral. Pego de surpresa, Kenshin usou seus instintos e, jogando o material para um lado, atirou-se para o outro, parando ajoelhado alguns níveis acima de onde estava.

"Nan da?!" Inquiriu, finalmente apto a ver quem era seu oponente. _'Aquele cara... meu colega.'_

"Você é o novato, não é mesmo? Himura?" Tamahome passou a mão nos cabelos, afastando a franja rebelde dos olhos. _'Até que ele não é tão ruim... para se esquivar tão rápido.'_

"Aa. Que quer?" O rapaz vislumbrou de relance sua mochila – um objeto, como um cabo - despontava dela. _'Se ao menos eu pudesse alcançar... Você já estaria morto.' _Pensou. Seus olhos refletiam um brilho âmbar. 

            O som de uma porta fechando interrompeu o conflito dos dois. Ayanami, ao que parecia, ignorara completamente a luta iminente dos colegas e foi trocar-se no vestiário. Nenhum deles esperava essa reação de uma garota, estavam certos de que qualquer menina iria, no mínimo, gritar ou intervir numa situação dessas. Com isso, ambos perderam o clima de combate, mesmo que a tensão ainda fosse forte entre eles.

_'Ela...'_ Pensou Kenshin.

_'... Simplesmente saiu.'_ Concluiu a si mesmo Tamahome, sem entender.

"Oro..." Sussurrou o espadachim.

"Ei!" Chamou-lhe a atenção o jovem lutador. "Que estava fazendo aqui com ela?" _'Se tiver tocado nela eu juro que te quebro...!'_

            Himura sentiu a pontada de ciúme e receio no colega. _'Hmpf.'_ "Pode se acalmar. Eu só a encontrei por acaso, assim como você, eu suponho."

            Tamahome ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Deve considerá-la muito para se preocupar a esse ponto." Disse Kenshin, antes de recuar a posição de luta, relaxando o corpo.

            Tamahome ergueu a outra sobrancelha, surpreso.

            Aproveitando que pegara o colega desprevenido, Kenshin pegou sua mochila e deixou o prédio sem olhar para trás.

            Tamahome baixou ambas as sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa. _'Será...?'_ Ele, então, ouviu a porta do vestiário se abrir, revelando a jovem Ayanami já com o uniforme escolar usual e os cabelos ainda úmidos. Momentaneamente perdendo o jeito, ele logo tratou de se recompor e usar seu charme.

"E aí, vamos voltar?" O lutador fez menção à porta, com um sorriso que derreteria praticamente qualquer coração feminino.

            Rei parou e olhou-o fixamente nos olhos, o que o desconcertou um pouco. Em seguida voltou a andar, dirigindo-se à saída sem dar voz a nenhuma resposta.

_'Bom... Vou encarar isso como um 'talvez'...'_ Pensou ele, coçando a cabeça. _'O que também não me ajuda muito.' _Tamahome suspirou, e não conteve o sorriso. _'Mas... Como eu sou cara-de-pau...'_

            O rapaz logo estava andando ao lado de Rei que, como de costume, parecia não se incomodar e apenas seguia seu caminho.

............................................................

            Na primeira aula da tarde só se falava numa coisa.

"Takashi, seu viado!"

            Ahn... Bom, não exatamente.

"O Tamahome-kun? Não acredito!" Surpreendeu-se Kaoru quando ouviu. _'Asuka não vai gostar de ouvir isso...'_

"Pois é! Mas eu mesma vi os dois chegando juntinhos antes da aula! E ficaram um tempão sozinhos aqui na sala..." Falou Akemi.

            Kaoru lançou um furtivo olhar à solitária figura de Rei que, absorta observando pela janela, _parecia_ não escutar nada do que diziam.

"Ah! Mas ainda assim é muito estranho!" Concluiu a garota de rabo-de-cavalo. _'Ao menos ela não está com _ele_...'_ Não pôde deixar de pensar e de lançar um rápido olhar ao aluno novo.

            No lado masculino o assunto era o mesmo, mas a abordagem era bem menos sutil.

"Puta que pariu!!" Ranma bateu o punho na mesa. "Mas é um cretino mesmo!" Riu ele ao receber a notícia.

"Nah... Vindo do Tamahome não é surpresa..." Touya murmurou. "Demo, concordo que ele é um baita cretino." Com isso jogou mais uma bolinha de papel no amigo em questão.

"Ah, olha a carinha dela agora, Tama-kun! Cansou a menina..." Zombou Ranma.

"P****!" Já disse que não fiz nada com ela! Não pode ser tão difícil de acreditar nisso... Eu só estava andando do lado..."

"Só! Como se andar do lado _dela_ fosse algo comum!"

"Bah, vocês gostam de torrar a paciência, não? Nem vou repetir se vocês não forem me escutar." Cruzando os braços o lutador fechou os olhos e passou a ignorar as conversas alheias. Ou ao menos tentou.

............................................................

"Não incomoda você?"

"..." Silêncio.

            Kenshin sorriu enquanto guardava o material sob a classe – ele sabia que ela agiria exatamente assim. _'Tão típico de mim mesmo...'_ "Mas ainda acho que te incomoda."

"Um pouco." Rei finalmente cedeu e respondeu à pergunta do colega.

"Quer que eu faça-os parar?" Ofereceu-se o colega.

"..."

"Tá certo." Sorriu, recostando-se na parede.

"Só... não gosto desse tipo de atenção." Ela finalmente tirara os olhos da janela e agora hesitava em focá-los nos do colega.

"Imagino." Kenshin fez com que o olhar dela encontrasse o seu. "Que tipo você gosta?"

"Nani?" Os olhos vermelhos pestanejaram, confusos.

"O tipo de atenção que lhe agrada, qual é?" Repetiu o jovem. _'Será que ela vai se abrir?'_

"Não..." _'gosto.'_ "Não sei." Ela disse, e desviou o olhar para o mundo além do vidro.

"Hm." _'Não desta vez.'_ Assim, Himura passou a observar as calorosas discussões que se passavam na sala. _'Turma peculiar, realmente.'_

............................................................

"Nani?! Mais ele agora?" Shinji Ikari sacudiu a cabeça. "Tô perdido..." Deitando a testa na mesa fria, o rapaz recalculava suas chances.

"Mas você sabe que boatos sem fundamento são o q       ue mais correm nesta escola." Falou Kensuke.

"Calma, Shinji... A Rei não faria isso." Touji deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

"Aa, demo... Matte!!!" _'O que eu to fazendo?!?'_ "Ei, ei, ei!! Quem disse que eu gosto dela???"

            Em resposta à esta pergunta, o jovem Ikari recebeu os olhares mais céticos de sua vida.

"Hontou ni! Eu exagerei um pouco, eu sei. Mas, pensando bem, eu nem tenho certeza se gosto mesmo dela ou é um sentimento fraternal." Explicou-se Shinji, com um ar sério.

            Em resposta à este comentário, recebeu os 2°s olhares mais céticos de sua vida.

"Fraternal??" Ressaltou Touji, mantendo seu olhar cético.

"É, sabe, como uma irmã mais nova que você quer proteger..." Shinji coçou a nuca, sem jeito. _'Onde eu fui me meter?´_

"Sei. Imouto, ne? Com a qual você fica pensando em fazer coisinhas durante a noite? Acho que não, cara." Touji ergueu a sobrancelha, sem acreditar numa palavra do colega – que agora tinha o rosto corado.

"É, Shinji. O Touji aqui pode ser estúpido, mas não tanto assim. Você não vai nos enrolar, somos seus melhores amigos!"

"Mas eu falo sério!" '_Pelo menos é verdade que eu não sei o quê, exatamente, sinto por ela...`_

"Kensuke... Do que você me chamou?!?" Interrompeu Suzuhara, ofendido.

"Dá um tempo, Touji. O assunto é outro."

"Tempo coisa nenhuma, Aida! Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de estúpido?"

            Shinji respirou fundo, o argumento de seus dois amigos ia durar bastante, e o professor acabara de entrar na sala. Com o canto dos olhos ele buscou a mesa de Rei e, como de costume, deixou-se levar por seus pensamentos. _'E você... o que sente, afinal?'_

............................................................

            O dia encerrara-se sem maiores acontecimentos. A noite já caía sobre a cidade, escurecendo o céu que já se enchia com nuvens. A previsão era de chuva intensa para o dia seguinte, como anunciava a televisão na casa da família Sohryu.

"Ih, que droga... Vai chover, você viu?" Comentou Asuka ao telefone enquanto deitava-se no sofá.

"-Vi sim. E vai esfriar também. -"

"Hm. Como foi o final da aula hoje?"

"-Ah! É mesmo... Por que você saiu?-" Perguntou Kaoru, no outro lado da linha.

"Cólica." Mentiu a garota ruiva.

"-Ahn... que pena! Está melhor?-"

"Claro, claro... Mas o que me conta?"

"-Bom... Tava rolando um boato lá, né...-"

"Qual?" Asuka pareceu subitamente interessada.

"-É, tipo... do Tamahome...-"

_`Ano__ baka!` Desanimou_-se ela quase com a mesma rapidez com que se interessara.

"- ... to Ayanami.-" Prosseguiu Kaoru, cautelosa.

"Como?" Asuka quase engasgou com sua bebida.

"-É que os dois tavam saindo juntos lá da piscina e foram assim até a sala de aula. É dizem que ficaram um tempão lá sozinhos..."

"..." _'O quê? Aquele babaca me ofende na frente de toda a escola e depois vai atrás daquela cadela?!`_ "Duvido que eles estejam juntos." Falou Asuka, forçando uma voz calma.

"-É, também acho.-" Riu Kaoru. "-Ela é muito esquisita!"

"Falando em esquisito... E aquela sua atração pelo novato, já passou?" Mudou de assunto a jovem ruiva.

"-Err... É que... ainda não...-"

"O que você vê nele? Pode até ser bonitinho, mas ele é estranho demais...!"

"- Pois é. Acho ele um pouco frio demais, demo... sei lá.-" Kaoru preferiu deixar a frase no ar.

"Credo. Beijar aquele cara deve ser como lamber um cubo de gelo!" Riu ela.

"-Ah, pára!-" Kaoru também preferiu rir junto com a amiga.

............................................................

            Chuva, tal como a previsão do tempo anunciara poucas horas antes, caía contínua sobre a face escura da cidade. Mas a vida noturna e obscura permanecia corrente em partes menos elitizadas da cidade. Ele encontrava-se num palco que já lhe era familiar. Estivera ali na noite passada, mas naquela oportunidade viera com o intento de realizar uma tarefa. Hoje, estava ali perguntando-se por que voltara.

_'Não tenho boas lembranças daqui, mas ainda assim acabei vindo.'_ Kenshin estava sentado no bar da boate, que parecia mais vazia que no dia anterior. Desta vez, detinha nas mãos um copo de sake, o qual sorvia eventualmente enquanto pensava e lançava furtivos olhares às pessoas em volta. Buscando.

            Certos olhos negros perseguiam-no dentro de sua mente. O pensamento deixou-o inquieto.

_'Por que voltei aqui?'_ Perguntava-se, receando já saber a resposta.

............................................................

_'Malditas luzes.'_ Pensou a jovem, que tentava varrer a pista de dança com o olhar.

            Os efeitos de luz e a fumaça, no entanto, impediam que o olhar de qualquer pessoa permanecesse muito tempo voltado para lá. E ela não era exceção. Já estava há mais de meia hora a procura do irmão, sem sucesso. Sua cabeça rodava e ela sentia-se tonta, aquele ambiente não lhe fazia bem.

            Desistindo momentaneamente da busca, a garota de olhos negros dirigiu-se ao bar. Ultimamente, aprendera a beber. Desde que sua vida havia se desfeito, ela começara a encontrar alívio temporário na bebida, sua única companhia nas últimas noites. Sentando-se num banco ela pediu uma dose de sake e em goles sucessivos bebeu-a toda.

            Alguns funcionários e freqüentadores do local já a conheciam de vista. Admiravam-se ao ver uma jovem de aparência tão frágil resistir tanto à bebida. Havia noites, segundo eles, em que ela bebia mais de uma dezena de doses, e saia séria como sempre.

            Já no fim da terceira dose, resolveu procurar algo em sua bolsa, em vão. Tornou-se então para o homem sentado ao seu lado e perguntou, educadamente.

"O senhor poderia, por favor, me dizer as horas?"

............................................................

            Himura estava entretido demais com sua introspecção para notar que alguém havia tomado o lugar ao seu lado. Ele foi resgatado de seus pensamentos apenas quando ouviu uma voz feminina e fria dirigindo-se a ele.

"O senhor poderia, por favor, me dizer as horas?"

Ao voltar olhar distraidamente para a pessoa que lhe falava, Kenshin gelou. O que ele menos esperava acabara de acontecer, e, naquele instante, os mesmos olhos negros que o perseguiam em sua memória fitavam-no mais uma vez. Sua expressão atônita não pôde durar muito tempo, pois a mesma voz dirigia-lhe a palavra de novo, enquanto ressoava em sua mente.

"Com licença?"

            Himura levou a mão ao pulso, para só então lembrar que não usava relógio.

"Ah, gomen... eu não tenho horas." Gaguejou ele com uma voz incerta.

"Hai, arigatou." A jovem deixou algum dinheiro sobre o balcão e levantou-se, pedindo licença.

            Mas ele não queria. Não queria lhe dar licença, queria saber quem ela era. Porém, seu estado de inércia apenas permitiu que a figura da bela jovem mais uma vez se perdesse na penumbra da boate, diante de seus olhos.

            Kenshin ficou ali, perplexo, enquanto concentrava-se no aroma de hakubai kou deixado no ar por ela. Foi então que ouviu uma voz desdenhosa atrás de si.

"Ei, ruivo!"

            Himura tornou-se para ver quem o chamava.

"Que cara de pau a sua, não?"

"...?" O instinto de Kenshin fizera com que seu corpo já ficasse pronto a qualquer ataque, pois sabia que as intenções do homem não eram as melhores.

"Depois do fez ontem, esperava mesmo não ser pego?" O homem aproximava-se ameaçadoramente.

"... Não sei do que você está falando."

"Não se faça de inocente!" Elevando o tom de voz, falou o homem. "Sabemos que foi você quem entrou armado aqui ontem!"

            Para as pessoas ao redor, parecia ser uma discussão de homem pra homem, porém o rapaz que interpelava Himura sabia que não estava só. Havia, atrás do jovem, um outro homem com o olhar fixo em seus movimentos.

            "..." Kenshin olhou para os fundos da boate e seus olhos tornaram-se mais ferozes, brilhando âmbar. '_Há um espião.' _Ele lançou depois um olhar ameaçador para o segundo homem, que o observava em silêncio atrás de si, tornando então a dirigir-se ao primeiro. "Vamos discutir isso lá fora."

            O rapaz, com longos cabelos vermelhos, dirigiu-se imediatamente à saída dos fundos do lugar, sendo logo seguido pelos dois homens e mais dois outros que não se fizeram notar e permaneceram distantes do jovem até então.

............................................................

            Himura ofegava – três mortos. O quarto homem ele golpeava agora com sua katana. Ele mantinha sua arma sempre junto a si, a única coisa na qual podia confiar. Já se passara algum tempo desde que deixara a casa noturna. Kenshin demorou a parar de andar – só deixou seus perseguidores alcançarem-no quando achou um lugar adequado à briga. Entenda-se, sem testemunhas.

            Até aquele momento, os três corpos jaziam despedaçados no asfalto. O último homem de pé já havia sido atingido no braço esquerdo e na canela. O rapaz ruivo avançava sobre ele com rapidez, empunhando sua espada.

_'Já devia tê-lo matado... Será que estou muito lento?'_ Pensava.

            Os quatros haviam rido dele ao ver sua arma – uma katana – e, assim, desfizeram-se das armas de fogo, decidindo matá-lo a facadas e chutes. 'Assim será bem mais divertido' – um deles chegou a dizer, que por acaso, foi o primeiro a tombar pela espada de Kenshin.

            Agora, o último homem que restava em pé estava mais do que desesperado, vendo que sua vida logo chegaria ao fim. Com um impulso final, ele conseguiu se esquivar do golpe mortal de Kenshin e alcançar a pequena adaga que deixara cair. Reflexivamente, já que sua vida dependia disto, lançou-a contra seu oponente, virando-se e correndo para dentro da noite chuvosa sem ao menos ver se havia acertado.

"Kuso." Cuspiu Kenshin, que desviara da adaga voadora por um triz. Viu o vulto já distante do homem perder-se nas sombras.  _'Como consegue correr? Quase arranquei a perna dele...'_ Pensava com frieza, recuperando o fôlego. "Não posso deixá-lo vivo." Murmurou entre os dentes cerrados – ele ainda sentia o sangue ferver e pulsar dentro de suas vidas.

            Embainhando a katana, ele partiu no rastro de sangue que sua presa, já ferida, deixava para trás. Havia um sorriso escondido nos lábios pressionados do rapaz.

............................................................

            A chuva que caía servia para abafar os sons das ruas, enquanto a jovem caminhava em meio à escuridão. Já era tarde, era certo, mas ela não sabia ao certo que horas eram. Aquele rapaz não tinha relógio e ela não chegou a falar com mais ninguém depois disso. Saíra da boate um pouco tonta, e sentia-se assim até agora. A pessoa por quem ela procurava também não apareceu e, agora, ela voltava para casa.

            Carregava um guarda-chuva que, por sorte, trouxera consigo naquele dia. Mas ele não servia para protegê-la do frio – nem do frio da noite, nem do frio da alma. Encolheu os ombros, procurando algum conforto consigo mesma. O som da chuva caindo parecia insistir em hipnotizá-la, enquanto seus pés pisavam com discreta leveza no chão encharcado. O brilho que a lua agora escondia sob as nuvens negras, parecia emanar dessa figura feminina que fazia seu caminho pela noite.

            Aproximou-se de uma esquina, onde a rua que ali cruzava, parecia mais escura que as demais. Foi ali que ela dobrou. E parou.

            Um grito entrecortado. Alguém ofegava. Um homem partindo-se ao meio em pleno ar, bem à sua frente. Uma sensação... de algo quente, molhado, que não era a chuva. No seu rosto, nas suas mãos, na sua roupa. E o cheiro.

_'Sangue.'_ Constatou ela, sem desviar os olhos do que via.

            Kenshin acabara de matar seu último oponente e ali estava, ajoelhado, com sua katana ensangüentada ainda na mão, ofegando. __

_'Hakubai kou...!'_ O rapaz levantou o rosto para ver a jovem mulher, como se despertasse de um transe.

_'Os olhos...'_

_'Os olhos...'_

A chuva caía mais forte agora, servindo para silenciar ainda mais o mundo em volta deles. E, por longos momentos, eras talvez – nenhum deles saberia dizer -, olharam-se, enxergaram-se, viram-se, observaram-se...

            Ao que o mundo parecia derreter, restando somente os dois, Tomoe abriu a boca, deixando palavras deslizarem pelo ar – palavras que não soaram originais, mas, estranhamente, encaixaram-se com perfeição para aquela ocasião.

"Anata wa... hontou ni... furesaseru no desu ne..."

            Olhos escuros, dourados, arregalaram-se enquanto o coração de Kenshin pareceu esquecer-se de bater.

"...chi no..."

_'...' _

"...ame wo..."

            A espada que Kenshin segurava na mão direita foi escorregando, sem que ele percebesse, até cair com um baque no chão vermelho.

............................................................

[Filetes vermelhos de sangue fluíam para um lago escarlate... Trajes alvos como a neve, refletindo a lua, com ornamentos púrpura... Os olhos, negros como as trevas da noite, permeavam a cena...]

Rurouni Kenshin, manga. Ato 168: Reminiscências – Parte 4: Yukishiro Tomoe *

............................................................

            O sol ainda não brilhava, as nuvens ainda cobriam o céu, respingando lágrimas sobre a terra. Não havia amanhecido, e Himura Kenshin permanecia com os olhos bem abertos, fixados na pessoa deitada em sua cama.

_'O que eu vou fazer...?'_

            Ele passara toda a noite pensando nisso, e ainda não fazia idéia de alguma resposta para essa pergunta.

_'Quando ela acordar, vai fazer um escândalo... e então...'_

            Ele não queria pensar nisso, mas era a única resposta que ele conhecia. Matar.

_'Mas... ela não teve culpa...'_

            Sacudindo a cabeça, ele tentou espantar o sono que insistia em dominá-lo. Não se lembrava de estar tão cansado desde seus dias de treinamento de kenjutsu. Mas naquela noite sua cabeça pesava demais, e certas palavras ecoavam incessantemente na sua mente. Fechou os olhos, voltando ao momento em que as escutou pela... primeira vez...

*_

_'- "Você realmente faz chover, não é...? Uma chuva... de sangue..."–' _ Repetiu-se incalculáveis vezes na cabeça de Kenshin. Ao erguer o rosto, ele sabia quem veria, mas não esperava que fosse se sentir assim. 

Tinha a impressão que maculara um anjo. Ela estava coberta de sangue. E ele não sabia o que sentir ao vê-la assim. Mais do que isso, ele não entendia por que se importava. Nunca se importara assim com ninguém – e ele nem sabia quem era ela... _'Então... O que está acontecendo comigo...?' As palavras e a voz dela impregnaram-se em seus pensamentos – Fria. Quente. Ele sofria de um deja vu assustadoramente real._

            Ela simplesmente fitou-o com aqueles intensos olhos negros. Ninguém poderia dizer quanto tempo se passou, até o momento em que ela fechou os olhos. A jovem pendeu para frente, cedendo a uma inconsciência que pareceu surgir de dentro de si.

            Naquela noite, Tomoe caiu nos braços de Kenshin. Os céus chorariam até a manhã seguinte.

............................................................

            Ele a amparava com o braço e com o corpo, impedindo que caísse no chão. Com cuidado, virou-a nos braços, para que pudesse ver-lhe o rosto. Observou as feições femininas por alguns momentos, afastando uma mecha de cabelos negros com a mão. Viu as manchas de sangue sendo lavadas pela chuva, e sentiu-se aliviado por isso.

"Ela desmaiou... Mas isso não é de se espantar. Após ver todo esse sangue..." Constatou, suspirando. Mirou novamente o rosto da garota. _'Esse perfume...' Talvez ele não pudesse perceber, mas seus olhos – que até aquele momento emanavam um brilho dourado – suavizaram-se e adquiriram, pouco a pouco, uma tonalidade violeta..._

            Depois de mais alguns instantes olhando-a, resolveu que o melhor era sair dali logo. Seria muito pior se mais alguém o visse ali. Ele não precisava de mais testemunhas. 

            Ergueu a jovem inconsciente e passou-a por cima do ombro. Ela era mais leve do que parecia. Olhou em volta e viu o guarda-chuva que ela carregava no chão. Abaixou-se e juntou-o. Foi quando percebeu que a katana não estava em suas mãos.

_'Eu a soltei...?'_

            Sem querer pensar muito sobre isso, pegou a espada do chão e embainhou-a novamente. Levantou-se e, segurando com cuidado a mulher que carregava no colo, partiu para longe da rua escura.

............................................................

            Talvez por não conhecer outro caminho ou talvez por costume, quando Kenshin percebeu, estava dirigindo-se para seu apartamento. E parou ao dar-se conta disso.

_'Aonde eu vou deixá-la? Não posso deixar uma mulher na rua assim... Isso não. Mas...'_

            Ele também não podia ficar parado. Já era de madrugada, mas qualquer um que, por acaso, passasse pela rua, acharia muito estranho ver um rapaz carregando uma jovem daquela maneira – principalmente com as manchas vermelhas de sangue sobre os dois. Decidiu, então, seguir para o único lugar onde saberia que seria seguro, e deixar para pensar depois.

............................................................

            Ao chegar, largou o guarda-chuva no chão e procurou algum lugar para acomodar a garota. Andou mais um pouco e deitou-a em sua cama. Retirou a katana do quadril e encostou-a na parede. Com um suspiro, ele sentou-se numa cadeira e pôs-se a pensar.

_*

            Agora, Himura Kenshin tinha que tomar uma decisão quanto ao que fazer com a jovem mulher que havia trazido para casa. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados e, talvez por isso, não percebeu quando adormeceu, ali mesmo, sentado na cadeira.

............................................................

            Foi com a chuva fina que Tamahome acordou e treinou naquele início do dia. Sempre treinava antes de ir para a escola, desde que se conhecia por gente. Aos poucos, lutar foi tornando-se seu refúgio. Seu pai nunca estava presente, sempre ocupado com viagens e negócios – este era o refúgio dele, algo para encher o vazio deixado pela morte de sua mãe. O filho foi criado com todas as mordomias, fruto da dedicação do pai, mas cresceu sem uma imagem a seguir. Sem exemplos, Tamahome construía aos poucos os pilares de seu caráter, sempre às escuras.

            O rapaz tinha uma rotina simples. Resumia-se a treinar cedo pela manhã; tomar banho; ir à escola; sair com os amigos ou com alguma garota – algo que o mantivesse ocupado – e voltar para casa. Era durante a noite que, junto com o ócio, vinham os pensamentos. Tamahome odiava a noite, pois era nessa hora que lhe sobrava tempo para refletir sobre a maneira como levava sua vida. Muitas vezes, ele desejava ser fútil o suficiente para não pensar; em outras, agradecia não ser tanto a ponto de tornar-se cego e ignorante.

            Logo que terminou seu treino, Tamahome tomou banho e sentou-se para o café. Quando ia começar a comer, o telefone soou em vários aposentos pela grande casa.

"Senhor..." Chamou um dos empregados.

"Pode passar." Disse Tamahome, com um sorriso. Atendeu à ligação e, depois de algumas frias palavras trocadas, desligou o telefone e voltou a comer. Sua expressão estava pesada.

"O seu pai voltará hoje?" Perguntou uma empregada, um pouco sem jeito.

"Iie." Respondeu o jovem, sem demora. E logo acrescentou. "Não se preocupem, eu vou fazer os pagamentos."

            Tamahome terminou o café em silêncio, levantou-se e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

............................................................

            Eram passos ligeiros e ágeis os que dava Kaoru pela rua. Vez que outra, pulava ou desviava-se das poças na calçada. Para proteger-se da chuva, carregava um guarda-chuva amarelo – cor que se destacava alegre em meio ao cinza monótono do mundo em volta. Com a expressão preocupada, olhou as horas no relógio.

"Sete e meia!" Exclamou. _'Vou me atrasar para encontrar a Asuka! Preciso correr.' _

            Acelerando o passo, a jovem logo perdeu-se entre as pessoas e seus guarda-chuvas que, aos poucos, enchiam as ruas.

............................................................

            No início das aulas daquela manhã, a maioria dos alunos estava mais quieta do que o normal. Alguns, talvez, pelo sono ou pelo clima chuvoso. Mas certos alunos tinham motivos bem específicos para estarem introspectivos.

            Kaoru tinha duas razões para estar calada e pensativa. Uma delas referia-se ao que Asuka lhe contara mais cedo. Outra envolvia a expressão carregada do novato Himura enquanto entrava na sala.

            Até Asuka, quem diria, estava quieta naquele dia. Observava com olhos ferozes o jovem Tamahome. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

            O próprio Tamahome não percebera os olhares que recebia. Sentou-se sem cumprimentar ninguém e, apoiando os pés na mesa, fechou os olhos. Seus amigos não se atreveram a perturbá-lo.

            Shinji Ikari apoiava a cabeça nas mãos e tentava não pensar para ver se assim conseguia explicar o que sentia. Até Touji e Kensuke pareceram se contagiar com o desânimo do amigo e estavam, cada um em seus lugares, com expressões pouco felizes.

            Mas se fosse para escolher a pessoa mais concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos, essa seria, de longe, Himura Kenshin. Entrara na sala com uma cara e mantinha-a até então. E não era uma cara satisfeita.

_'Como pude dormir?!? E agora... Se ela avisar a polícia, ou qualquer pessoa...'_ Repreendia-se sem parar, o jovem. Quando finalmente acordara com o sol naquela manhã, vira a cama vazia, com os lençóis desarrumados e sujos aonde deixara a garota durante a noite. _'Por que eu fui trazer ela justo para o meu apartamento?? Perfeito, Kenshin. Agora você tem uma testemunha livre e que sabe o seu endereço e conhece o seu rosto...'_ O rapaz começou a pensar se não teria sido melhor se ele tivesse seguido as ordens e... _'Não.' Parou antes mesmo de começar a avaliar a questão. _'Mesmo que esta tenham sido as ordens, eu não teria conseguido silenciá-la...'__

            Com a fuga da jovem, Kenshin se deparava com riscos enormes. Poderia ser denunciado e descoberto. Poderiam até estar revistando seu apartamento neste momento... _'Baka. Como pude deixar isso acontecer?? Vou ter muitos problemas...'_ Ele decidiu que precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Cogitou a possibilidade de voltar àquele bar, onde a vira duas vezes, mas logo a descartou. _'Não posso voltar lá depois do que houve ontem...' _Himura conteve a vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa. _'Onde eu fui me meter??'_

            Himura não conseguia explicar porque fora tão descuidado. Não entendia, também, o que havia acontecido naquela hora... Quando seus olhos encontraram os dela. Era como se estivesse nu e totalmente desprotegido. Aquele olhar intenso e profundo fazia-o sentir-se julgado e, mais do que isso: culpado.

_'Kanojo wa... dare?'_

            De repente, a potente voz de Seijuro o despertou desses pensamentos. A aula começara. Aquele homem exercia um poder inexplicável sobre Kenshin. O rapaz não podia evitar prestar atenção em tudo o que ele dizia e até, sentir-se um pouco inferior. Isso era outra coisa que o desconfortava.

"Atenção, minna-san." Falou o professor em tom imponente, fazendo a sala silenciar-se. Uma vez satisfeito com isso, prosseguiu. "Como alguns de vocês já sabem, recebemos dois alunos novos nesta classe este ano." Disse, lançando um olhas que cobria todos os estudantes. "Fora os repetentes." Acrescentou, fulminando o olhar a algumas pessoas em especial. "Bem, o Sr. Himura já lhes foi apresentado..." Os olhos negros de Hiko encontraram brevemente os dourados de Kenshin. "... e o nome Yukishiro Tomoe já é familiar da folha de chamada – para os que prestam atenção nela, claro." Mais olhares específicos. "A Srta. Yukishiro não pôde comparecer aos primeiros dias letivos por motivos particulares, mas peço que a recebam agora." Concluiu o coordenador, fazendo menção à porta.

            A notícia era inesperada, deixando os alunos surpresos. Muitos nem sabiam de uma aluna nova, outros haviam esquecido. O certo é que, ao ouvir mencionar uma nova colega, os rapazes fizeram suas melhores caras, torcendo por uma beldade.

            Da porta aberta, adentrou a sala uma jovem de aparência serena e, para a alegria geral da ala masculina, incrivelmente bela. Traços suaves no rosto, pele alva e uma aparência frágil. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e brilhantes, presos habilmente na altura da nuca. Uma franja, repicada ao longo da face, adornava seu rosto; mechas soltas caíam por sobre os ombros delicados. Com passos leves e silenciosos ela se dirigiu até o lado do professor - que parecia um gigante perto da garota - e apresentou-se.

"Yukishiro Tomoe desu." Disse, com uma breve reverência.

            A turma estava catatônica. Havia algo nela que cativava e fazia parar e simplesmente observá-la. Algumas pessoas não puderam evitar fazer uma relação imediata: Havia duas Rei Ayanami na turma. Tamahome, Shinji e Kaoru, no entanto, logo perceberam uma diferença muito grande entre as duas. _'A Ayanami tem algo como... uma sensação pura e vazia... essa garota tem uma sensação triste e fria.'_ A aura de quem nunca teve e a aura de quem teve e perdeu.

            Mas havia alguém cujo coração parara no momento em que aquela jovem dera o primeiro passo dentro da sala.

            Certo de que seus olhos o traíam, Kenshin pestanejou diversas vezes, buscando, ao abrir os olhos, encontrar uma pessoa diferente da que estava ali. Mas não aconteceu. Não importava quantas vezes ele abria os olhos, de quantos ângulos olhasse, era a mulher que ele havia levado ao seu apartamento na noite anterior.

_'N-não pode ser...'_ O rapaz estava totalmente paralizado, com o coração batendo eventualmente. Sem ar. _'O que... isso significa...?!'_ Seus olhos não se desgrudaram dela nem por um segundo enquanto ela dirigia-se a uma classe vazia para sentar-se, não muito longe dele.

_'Yukishiro... Tomoe...'_ Repetia a si mesmo o nome dela, que parecia deslizar com tamanha facilidade de seus lábios... Como se já estivesse acostumado a repeti-lo por toda a eternidade. Manteve os olhos fixos nela até que viu-a virar o rosto, revelando seu perfil. Perdeu mais ainda o fôlego – se é que isso era possível – quando ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, como se quisesse dizer que sabia que ele estava ali.

            O primeiro período de aula seguiu seu curso normal, dentro do possível. Porém, Himura, desta vez, não tinha condições de prestar a mínima atenção às palavras do professor Seijuuro.

............................................................

            Sinal. Término do primeiro período. Antes mesmo de o professor deixar a sala, os alunos já se levantavam. O rapaz ruivo ergueu-se abruptamente, com olhos incisivos ainda fixados na aluna recém-chegada. Numa fração de segundo, tinha sua mão sobre o ombro dela. Virou-a sem cuidado, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

"Precisamos conversar." Murmurou entre os dentes, para que somente ela pudesse ouvir, embora a atenção de muitos já se voltasse para o par.

"..." Sem dizer nada, Tomoe encarou-o por breves instantes, abaixando os olhos logo depois. Ela sabia que ele iria abordá-la, mas não de uma forma tão explícita e rude. Mas logo se lembrou de que ele tinha bons motivos para estar nervoso. Ela, então, levantou-se da cadeira e deixou-se levar até a porta da sala.

            Ao perceber os olhares dos colegas sobre si, Kenshin removeu a mão que tinha firme sobre o ombro da colega, mas seguiu-a de perto – olhar fixo e incisivo nas costas dela. Uma vez fora da sala, o nervosismo o venceu novamente. Agarrou o braço de Tomoe com uma mão e, com a outra, apoiou o queixo da garota, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você está me machucando." Murmurou ela, com calma, encolhendo levemente o corpo e mantendo os olhos em Kenshin.

            O rapaz arregalou os olhos e, antes de soltar a garota como se a pele dela pegasse fogo, sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Afastando-se, ele evitou o olhar dela, desconcertado por suas próprias ações.

"Você..." Começou a falar Kenshin, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. _'O que... eu ia dizer, mesmo...?'_

"Desculpe se lhe trouxe problemas ontem à noite." Interrompeu ela, falando com suavidade. "Não contei nada a ninguém. Portanto, não se preocupe." Fez uma breve referência e prosseguiu, antes de dar-lhe as costas e voltar para a sala. "Eu estava bêbada."

_'Nani?'_ Kenshin permaneceu alguns momentos onde estava, assimilando as palavras dela. Estava surpreso, de qualquer forma. _'Bêbada...?'_ Lembrou-se do rosto de feições delicadas dela e ficou ainda mais confuso. _'Você...?'_

"Vai ficar aí fora, Himura-san?" Fez-se ouvir uma voz amigável.

"Oro?" Kenshin virou-se, para encontrar sua professora de biologia sorrindo para ele.

"Que bonitinho! Agora vamos entrando, eu tenho que dar aula." Misato riu da reação do jovem. Esperou que ele entrasse e seguiu-o, fechando a porta atrás de si.

............................................................

            Durante a aula de biologia, Misato anunciou uma viagem de turma – o que só serviu para dispersar a atenção da turma. Os alunos do 3G partiriam, dali a uma semana, para um acampamento onde, teoricamente, teriam que fazer pesquisas para as diversas matérias. Buscando cativar os alunos novamente, a professora anunciou um trabalho em grupo a ser realizado na biblioteca e finalizado durante a viagem.

            Sete grupos logo foram formados de acordo com a escolha aleatória da professora Katsuragi. Tamahome e Ayanami caíram no mesmo grupo, junto com Touya e Akemi, para desgosto de uma certa colega ruiva. Himura e Yukishiro, ambos novatos, ficaram com Shinji, Kaoru e Ranma. Asuka acabou por pegar o grupo que incluía Kensuke, Touji e mais duas garotas. O incentivo para os alunos não poderia ser mais motivador... o melhor trabalho ganharia um ponto a mais na média final.

            Quando os estudantes já estavam no corredor, se depararam com o diretor, que cantarolava e assobiava enquanto passeava pela escola. Era uma figura pacata, o velho Fuyutsuki.

"Dizem que ele não bate bem..." Sussurrou Kaoru para uma amiga a seu lado.

            A jovem de rabo-de-cavalo recebeu, inesperadamente, um olhar incisivo do velho senhor que lhe causou calafrios. O diretor, no entanto, logo adquiriu uma expressão faceira e acenou para ela, que seguiu confusa, conduzida pela amiga.

............................................................

*

............................................................

[Fim do Capítulo 2 – Callisto]

............................................................

Traduções:

Nani: Quê/O quê

'Kanojo wa... dare?': 'Quem é ela?'

Iie: Não

Baka: Idiota/Burro/Estúpido (Ororo! =P)

Katana: Espada japonesa.

Hakubai kou: Perfume da Ameixeira Branca (a fragrância da Tomoe)

Kuso: Ô.o Merda. =P

'Nan da?': O quê?

Hai: Sim

Dare: Quem

'Anata wa hontou ni  furesaseru no desu ne... chi no ame wo': A famosa frase que a Tomoe diz quando encontra o Kenshin pela primeira vez (?)*³, retirada do OVA. A do manga é um pouco diferente, principalmente se for a do manga brasileiro. A frase que se repetiu na cabeça do Kenshin foi tirada do manga em português. Mas, no fundo, é tudo a mesma coisa, ne?

Aa: Sim (mais informal)

'Kirei da, ne': Literalmente, 'Bonita, né'  Tipo... o cara vê uma mulher bonita e faz um comentário assim...

Wakarimashita: Entendi.

Konbanwa: Boa noite.

Tadaima: Estou de volta em casa. (Algo assim, ne!)

*Trovador: Err... Bom, não sei se usa-se esse termo em outros lugares... Mas por aqui seria algo como um cara 'garanhão' que pega várias gurias... Bom de papo... etc. (u.u")

*²: Vocês entenderam o sentido dos 'Ahh's né? (sejam maliciosos... =P)

*³: Coloquei o '?' porque (talvez quem tenha visto os OVAs adivinhe) de fato, o Kenshin e a Tomoe trocam seu primeiro olhar sob a chuva de sangue, numa noite em Kyoto. Mas, no entanto e porém, há quem se lembre do comentário do Iizuka sobre uma bela mulher enquanto ele e o Kenshin caminhavam durante o dia pela cidade. O Kenshin se vira para ver quem era e... TXARAM! Tomoe está parada do outro lado da rua! Ele fica observando-a até que ela parece perceber o olhar e vai virando o rosto para ver, ao mesmo tempo que o Kenshin vai desviando seus olhos dela.  Então, o olhar deles não chegou a se encontrar daquela vez e, quando ele olhou mais uma vez para o lugar onde a Tomoe estava segundos antes..., ela havia desaparecido. (Araaa! Isso não lembra ninguém de alguma coisa? Alguma coisa extremamente parecida... Só que entre um ataque de anjos e robôs humanóides gigantes... ^-^")

............................................................

Notas:

Ara, ara! Vocês devem ter percebido – ou não – que eu usei frases do manga original de Rurouni Kenshin nesse capítulo... Bom, eu simplesmente não pude evitar! Eu sou apaixonada pela história do Kenshin e da Tomoe, então vocês podem imaginar o estado em que eu estou com esses números do manga aqui comigo... *Êxtase XD~~~* Mas eu vou tentar me controlar... Se bem que com a chegada dos novos números do manga de Eva vai ficar difícil. E põe difícil nisso... Ah! Quase esqueci de falar do fic... Esse capítulo foi feito quase que exclusivamente a mão. Digo, eu escrevi ele com lápis, quando eu não tinha acesso ao computador... É bem possível que a narrativa tenha mudado de estilo porque eu mesma mudei um pouco com tudo o que passei, e várias partes foram escritas sem a DarK_Rei. Mas não se preocupem... Se estiver decaindo muito, me avisem que eu dou um jeitinho... Ok? Era isso, eu acho! Kisu... Ja!

            Tomoe Ayanami.

............................................................

[Próximo capítulo: Pasiphae]


	3. Pasiphae

Thanatos 

(Rurouni Kenshin e Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover)

por Tomoe Ayanami e DarK Rei

............................................................

Palavras para evitarmos processos judiciais:

Basicamente todos os personagens pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, Gainax, Yuu Watase e seus respectivos distribuidores. Siim, estamos usando estes personagens sem a permissão dos autores. Este fic não tem fins lucrativos. (u.u") Maaas, interessados em depositar dinheiro na minha conta bancária me mandem e-mails ^.~

............................................................

_"O cheiro de sangue e o perfume de ameixas brancas... isso realmente está me perturbando demais..."_ - Himura Kenshin, manga. Ato 168 - Yukishiro Tomoe.

............................................................

 [Capítulo 3 – Pasiphae]

*

............................................................

            Misato Katsuragi havia acabado de empilhar seus papéis e agora saía da sala de aula, seguindo o trajeto de seus alunos – ou a maioria deles – para a biblioteca. Andando pelo corredor, parou ao passar por uma grande porta cinza. Com dificuldade, conseguiu livrar uma das mãos do material que carregava e girou a maçaneta. Assim que entrou na sala dos professores, ouviu uma voz firme chamá-la.

_'Seijuuro-sensei.'_ Não era difícil distinguir aquele tom de voz. Deixando as folhas e livros sobre uma mesa, ela respondeu ao professor coordenador. "Ah... Seijuuro-sensei! Não sabia que o senhor ainda estava aqui." Ela levou a mão à cabeça, com um sorriso forçado. _'Meu Deus... Esse homem quase me mata de susto...'_

"A senhorita pode me dizer aonde seus alunos estavam indo? Eu os ouvi passando pelo corredor." Disse Hiko, sem olhar diretamente para ela, escrevendo em alguns papéis e mantendo seu semblante sério e compenetrado.

"Ah... Vamos ter aula na biblioteca... Para pesquisar." Respondeu Misato, já recuando para a porta.

"Hm. Mas vou adverti-la que o atual 3G é a pior turma da história desta escola. A senhorita deverá tomar muito cuidado." O homem ergueu brevemente os olhos para fitá-la, desviando-os em seguida para a mesa de trabalho.

"Seijuuro-sensei. Eles são jovens, é normal haver esses atritos, mas não acho que seja motivo para tanta preocupação. Eles me pareceram bem comportados, até!"

"Todos são, até que o professor acredite neles." Resmungou o homem. "Não confie tanto no 3º G."

"... Ah... Eu... vou indo... Com licença." Misato deu um passo e estava novamente no corredor. Respirou fundo e relaxou o corpo, apoiando as costas na parede fria. _'Nossa... Eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre essa turma, mas... Não pode ser... Eles não podem fazer grandes males.' _Katsuragi-sensei desceu as escadas para encontrar sua turma na biblioteca. Mal sabia ela que, dias depois, estaria engolindo estas palavras.

............................................................

"Você tem algum problema?!?" Soava irritada a voz de Asuka. "Mein Gott! Como não consegue achar um livro?!" A garota estava de pé ao lado de uma das incontáveis prateleiras da ampla biblioteca. Agachado na sua frente estava seu colega, Suzuhara, com uma expressão nada contente.

_'Não, Touji... Você não deve bater em mulheres... Controle-se...'_ Repetia ele para si mesmo, enquanto cerrava os punhos com força. O jovem tentava permanecer concentrado na sua tarefa, mas a voz da garota ruiva estava dando nos seus nervos. 

            Kensuke também procurava os livros necessários para o trabalho, do outro lado da estante onde estavam Touji e Asuka. Ele podia pressentir que seu amigo não ia agüentar muito tempo naquelas condições. Arrumando os óculos, ele respirou fundo, preparando-se psicologicamente para entrar em conflito com uma jovem muito intimidadora.

"Vocês sabem que eu não estou aqui por que quero! Então, pelo menos, sejam úteis uma vez na vida! Andem logo com isso, que eu já estou enjoando da cara de vocês..." Falou Asuka, passando a mão pelos cabelos e mostrando um olhar de desprezo.

_'Argh! Quer saber? Fodam-se os princípios...'_ Touji se ergueu de súbito, abrindo a boca para despejar na cara daquela garota tudo o que pensava dela e, se isso não fosse o bastante, descer a mão nela também.

            Mas ele não teve essa oportunidade. Aida havia se colocado na frente de Asuka e, com a mão para trás, fez sinal para que Touji se acalmasse.

"Ahn... Eu achei os livros, já podemos começar." Disse o rapaz de óculos.

"Já era tempo!" Comentou com irritação a jovem, virando-se e seguindo para uma mesa vaga. "Nossa, vocês têm que ter algum retardo mental sério... Ninguém normal demora tanto para achar uns livrinhos desses...!" 

            Deixando-a ir na frente, Kensuke, que segurava uma pilha de livros, virou o rosto para o amigo atrás de si.

"Sabe, eu acho que eu devia ter deixado você quebrar ela." Comentou, ligeiramente arrependido de ter interferido.

"Sério?" Rosnou Touji, sacudindo a cabeça logo depois. "Mas foi melhor assim. Eu ando meio estressado com umas coisas... E essa aí quase foi a gota d'água."

"Não precisa me agradecer!" Riu Kensuke, partindo em direção à mesa onde estavam as três garotas que faziam parte daquele grupo. Touji logo o seguiu, tendo retomado uma dose de paciência que, com sorte, duraria até o final do período.

............................................................

"Hahahaha... Ô Takashi! Vem cá, preciso te perguntar um negócio..." Gritou um dos rapazes, que folheava um livro.

"Não enche..." Disse o outro, aproximando-se mesmo aborrecido.

"Quanto pagaram pra ti quando tiraram essa foto?" O jovem mostrou o livro que segurava numa das mãos, onde várias fotos ilustrando doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

"Ah! Vai te catar, Kira!" Takashi respondeu, jogando o livro no chão. "Que treco nojento, cara."

"Aaah... Então você tem nojo? Que flor!" Riu o colega.

"Não sou que nem você, que tem paixão por esse negócio." Sorriu Takashi. "Admite, você é chegado, não?"

"Te mostro no que eu sou chegado..." Kira arregaçou as mangas, sempre sorrindo.

"Epa, epa! Demonstrem o amor de vocês em outro lugar, pode ser?" Um dos amigos próximo aos dois interferiu.

............................................................

"Akemi!"

"Que é, Yohji?" 

"Quero te mostrar uma coisinha bonitinha... chega mais." Sorriu o rapaz.

"Hm..." A garota sorriu também, mas replicou. "_Coisinha_, hein? Aposto que é." Riu ela.

"Te provo o contrário." 

"Hahaha... Mas esse trabalho te inspirou, ne Yohji-kun??"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Ô Akemi, o que você tem a perder?" O olhar do jovem indicava que ele sabia muito da vida da colega.

"Baka." Ela adquiriu uma expressão muito irritada, e logo virou as costas e foi embora.

"Não esquece disso!" Gritou ele, rindo junto com seus amigos e jogando um pequeno pacote na direção da jovem. "Não estamos estudando esse negócio à toa!"

            Akemi virou-se com um olhar furioso, a fim de ver o que seu colega queria. Baixou os olhos para o chão e viu a embalagem de camisinha perto do seu pé. Seu olhar voltou diretamente para o rapaz com um ódio ainda maior. Ela pisou com força sobre o pacote enquanto encarava Yohji. De repente, seu olhar tornou-se mais suave e, em seguida, tomou um brilho malicioso. A garota se abaixou, juntou a camisinha do chão, e sorriu para seu colega.

            Logo ela saiu da biblioteca, seguida por Yohji que tinha uma expressão um tanto quanto satisfeita.

............................................................

            Embora muitos estudantes estivessem passeando por qualquer outro lugar que não fosse a biblioteca, para a surpresa dos funcionários, a maioria da turma estava dentro da grande sala. Talvez fosse por causa do peso daquela tarefa na média dos alunos, se bem que eles nunca foram conhecidos por se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Uma prova de que isso era uma conquista era a presença do rapaz mais displicente do 3º G ali. Tamahome, apesar de seu histórico pouco louvável – ou não, parecia ter aberto uma exceção naquele dia. 

Ele estava lá, sentado numa mesa (mesmo que literalmente em cima dela) junto com seu grupo. Ou melhor, o que restou dele. Como era de se esperar, Touya e Akemi não apareceram, fazendo com que o grupo de resumisse a ele e uma colega. E, exatamente por isso, o rapaz estava com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

_'Como eu pensei, aqueles dois não vieram estudar... Devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou... Mas nunca imaginariam que eu, de fato, vim fazer este trabalho.'_ Ainda sorrindo para si mesmo, lançou um olhar à única integrante do grupo que o acompanhava. Sorriu mais.

            Rei Ayanami sentia o olhar dele sobre si, enquanto lia um grosso livro sobre a mesa. Por algum motivo que ela não podia entender, não conseguia concentrar-se, estando a reler a mesma frase pela quinta vez. Desistiu.

"Nani?" Perguntou Rei, no tom suave de sempre. Erguera a cabeça para fitar o jovem que a observava. _'Talvez seja o olhar dele que está me perturbando.'_

"Ah..." Tamahome piscou, surpreso pela percepção dela. "Nan de mo nai... Precisa de ajuda?"

"Iie." Ayanami respondeu, voltando à tarefa de ler e resumir o capítulo que lhe cabia do livro.

"Sou ka..." O rapaz coçou a nuca, seu sorriso perdendo um pouco da intensidade. Descendo da mesa, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se logo ao lado da garota de cabelos azuis. Apoiou a mão na cadeira dela e aproximou o corpo. "Posso ler com você?"

            Rei virou o rosto para ele, não esperando esta pergunta. Ele podia ver que ela detinha um olhar levemente confuso e, além disso, havia um sutil rubor na face alva dela. Tamahome não pôde evitar uma breve risada. A isso, Ayanami reagiu desviando o olhar para o lado.

"Demo... Há outros livros com o mesmo conteúdo aqui. E a sua parte não é a mesma que a minha..." Disse a jovem, quase num sussurro.

"Ah..." Suspirou o rapaz, encostando-se na cadeira de forma a recuar o corpo, que antes estivera quase tocando o da colega. "Você é bem difícil, sabia?" Comentou, com um ar quase desapontado. _'Talvez por isso...'_

"Nós... devemos voltar a fazer o trabalho." Falou ela, retomando o livro no lugar onde parara.

            O jovem Tamahome permaneceu na cadeira, próximo a Rei. Pegou um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa e passou a folheá-lo arbitrariamente, lançando eventuais olhares sobre a figura feminina a seu lado.

            Uma pessoa ficou atenta a todos os movimentos de Tamahome, e não parecia satisfeita com o aparente interesse dele na silenciosa Rei. Asuka tivera um único motivo para ter vindo àquela aula na biblioteca e, agora, ela o via sentado muito perto de uma jovem que, de modo algum, tinha a sua afeição. 

............................................................

"Gomen nasai, Ibuki-san!"

"Tudo bem... Os jovens nessa idade são assim mesmo, não se preocupe, Katsuragi-sensei." Respondeu a jovem bibliotecária, com uma expressão que contradizia suas palavras.

            O diálogo referia-se ao comportamento do 3º G na biblioteca. Para qualquer um que visse, a situação seria descrevida por uma única palavra: caos. Misato bem que tentara acalmar os ânimos, mas como era de se esperar, seus pedidos não surtiram efeito algum.

"Gomen ne... Eu acho que um trabalho sobre DSTs assim, de primeira, aflorou os hormônios deles..."

"Não é isso..." Riu Maya. "Eles sempre foram assim, desde que eu entrei nesta escola. Ano passado, eles foram banidos da biblioteca já no primeiro mês letivo." 

"Nani?" Surpreendeu-se a professora. Olhou para a grande sala – alunos gritando, rindo, fazendo piadas, jogando livros e materiais para todos os lados (e não somente isso, como no caso de Yohji e Akemi), subindo nas mesas, correndo, comendo... – e, de repente, passou a achar que o que a outra mulher lhe disse poderia ser justificado.

............................................................

            Próxima à janela, estava um grupo que poderia ser classificado como o mais silencioso e menos produtivo de todos os que estavam presentes. Ao que parecia, a combinação de Himura, Yukishiro, Ikari e Kamiya não era das mais eficientes.

Desde que os quatros chegaram à biblioteca e sentaram-se juntos, um clima muito estranho se espalhara entre eles. Kaoru era a única que, a princípio, parecia animada com a tarefa e a perspectiva de poder conversar com uma certa pessoa. Mas, mesmo sendo essa a sua natureza, a empolgação dela só durou até que ela percebeu a forma como esse certo colega estava se comportando. As tentativas de diálogo com Kenshin não haviam tido o mínimo sucesso, e ele permanecia com a atenção voltada para a nova aluna.

            O novato Himura tinha, além de seu semblante sério, um olhar quase raivoso. Ele não desviara os olhos de Tomoe nem por um segundo sem, porém, permitir-se encontrar o olhar ocasional dela. Quando todos se sentaram na mesa, fez com que ela ficasse logo ao lado dele; quando foram buscar os livros, seguiu-a por entre as estantes; quando ela ofereceu-se para falar com a bibliotecária, ele a conteve mandando Kaoru no lugar dela – essa que, obviamente, não recusou o pedido. Tomoe, aparentemente, ignorava o fato de seu colega não se afastar mais que alguns metros dela.

            O outro componente do grupo, Ikari Shinji, já não ficara feliz quando soube que teria que trabalhar com o aluno novo. Mas isso não impediu que ele agisse com a gentileza que sempre teve com as duas colegas. Respondia à Kaoru quando esta, lhe perguntava algo. Mas o que estava deixando-o incomodado era o estado em que Himura se encontrava. Shinji percebia que ele estava inquieto e que seus olhos não se desviavam da nova colega, com quem não tivera a oportunidade de conversar.

            Em relação à tarefa, nenhum dos quatro fizera grande coisa. Kaoru escrevia seu nome no caderno, várias e várias vezes, observando as pessoas sentadas com ela. Kenshin nem tocara nos livros, ocupado demais ficando perturbado com a presença de Tomoe. Esta última ocasionalmente escrevia no caderno, resumindo o que lia no livro, enquanto se esforçava para ignorar a vigia constante de Kenshin. Shinji bem que tentou evitar, mas seus olhos insistiam em voltar-se para onde estava Ayanami, da mesma forma como seus pensamentos insistiam em divagar sobre a relação que tinha com ela – ou a falta dela.

............................................................

Na mesa mais 'animada' ouviam-se constantes argumentos entre Asuka e Touji, ou melhor, constantes reclamações de Asuka em relação ao seu grupo como um todo. Touji direcionava sua raiva para o caderno, que já rasgara uma quatro vezes de tanto que pressionava a caneta com a qual escrevia. Kensuke estava com uma expressão entediada, largado na cadeira, ignorando a colega ruiva. As duas outras garotas se dividiram enquanto uma lia e a outra resumia o que ouvia. O fato de estar sendo ignorada deixava Asuka cada vez mais furiosa.

"Ainda não acabaram?? E não façam essas caras, eu poderia estar lá fora agora mas vim aqui fazer esse trabalho idiota." Quando nenhuma reação veio dos quatro colegas, ela fechou o livro que havia aberto. Levantando-se de onde estava, ela seguiu sem dizer nada até uma outra mesa onde outro grupo tentava fazer a tarefa dada pela professora.

"Kaoru, preciso falar com você." Disse, captando a atenção da garota que, até agora, parecia dividida entre estudar e olhar para seu colega ruivo.

"Nan desu ka?" Perguntou ela, surpresa de Asuka tê-la procurado tão de repente.

"Não aqui, né! Vem comigo!" A jovem ruiva pôs a mão na cintura, parecendo impaciente.

"Demo..." Kaoru pareceu hesitante em ir, dirigindo os olhos por um breve instante para Kenshin, e logo voltando-os para a amiga. "O trabalho..."

"Faça isso depois! Eu tenho que falar com você agora." Falou Asuka com um tom autoritário.

"..." Kaoru olhou para os colegas. Só Shinji estava prestando atenção no que acontecia.

"Pode ir com ela. Depois você faz a sua parte separada." Disse Shinji, supondo que esta fosse a preocupação da garota.

"Ela não precisa da sua autorização!" Riu Asuka, com um olhar desdenhoso para Shinji. Voltando para Kaoru ela a apressou. "Vamos logo!"

            A garota com um alto rabo de cavalo recolheu seu material e saiu, ainda incomodada com o jeito do novo aluno. Quando as duas foram embora, Shinji deixou um comentário escapar.

"Como é que alguém agüenta ela...?" Sacudindo a cabeça, ele ergueu-se da cadeira e pegou seu caderno. Olhando para os dois colegas, decidiu com quem falar e avisou antes de se afastar. "Yukishiro-san, eu também vou terminar a minha parte depois. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só falar comigo."

"Hai." Ela levantou o rosto, surpresa que ele não se dirigira ao outro rapaz e, sim, a ela de fato. Ela ainda viu-o parar numa mesa mais adiante e falar com dois outros jovens, um de óculos e o outro que vestia o abrigo de educação física, que também se levantaram e saíram com ele. 

            Baixando os olhos para o livro que tinha nas mãos, Tomoe voltou a perceber o peso do olhar incisivo que estava sobre ela. Ela podia sentir um breve arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não sabia se aquela sensação era medo ou até insegurança, mas o fato de agora estar sozinha com aquele rapaz a deixava inquieta. A mão delicada dela fechou-se com força em torno do lápis que segurava. Pouco depois, ela sentiu um certo alívio – ele desviara o olhar dela.

            Alguns momentos se passaram onde nenhum deles se moveu ou disse alguma coisa. Ela não escrevia, nem lia; ele não observava nada em especial, mas tinha uma expressão firme. De repente, Kenshin estava de pé.

            Tomoe permanecia como antes, mas o movimento brusco do colega quase lhe matara de susto. Ela voltou a cabeça para o lado, colocando seu olhar negro sobre o rapaz ruivo. Ele somente respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e saiu sem dizer nada.

............................................................

"O que eu faço com eles??" Repetia a si mesmo Misato, vendo a biblioteca sendo ocupada por menos da metade de seus alunos. "Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia..." _'Talvez eles sejam só um pouquinho mal comportados...' A professora coçou a cabeça, lembrando das palavras do coordenador há alguns minutos atrás. "Eu acho que por hoje não há o que fazer... mas eles vão ver na próxima aula..."_

"Tendo problemas, Katuragi-sensei?" Uma voz masculina com um leve tom irônico parou Misato, que acabara de sair da biblioteca quase vazia.

"Dare...?" Virando-se, a mulher logo franziu a testa ao reconhecer quem lhe falava. "Kaji."

"Que honra... Você ainda lembra o meu nome..." Sorriu o homem, desencostando-se da parede e caminhando até a professora com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Não chegue muito perto." Disse Misato, com a mesma expressão descontente.

"Que frieza!" Riu Ryouji, passando a mão pelos cabelos e afastando a franja dos olhos. "Faz tanto tempo que não nos encontramos e você me trata assim..."

"Você me persegue..." Disse ela, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu?" Kaji sorriu. "Talvez seja o destino..." 

"Não diga besteiras... Não tenho mais nada pra tratar com você." Misato suspirou, dando as costas para o homem. "Nosso assunto já está acabado há muito tempo." 

"Mas se acostume com a idéia de esbarrar em mim pelos corredores pelo resto do ano..." Sorriu ele, observando enquanto a mulher de cabelos escuros se distanciava.

            Misato fez uma expressão de desgosto ao ouvir as palavras do outro professor. _'Isto está virando um pesadelo...'_

............................................................

"Nani?!" Soou estridente a voz de Kaoru. "Asuka, você ainda ta com isso na cabeça? É loucura!"

"Você vai continuar dizendo isso, é? Eu te dei um tempo pra pensar no assunto hoje de manhã, mas como você mesma viu, a situação ta ficando insuportável!!" Respondeu Asuka, gesticulando.

"Mas Asuka..." Hesitou Kaoru, incerta do que fazer. "É perigoso..."

"Agora só falta me dizer que isso é errado e que você tem pena dela!" A jovem ruiva deu as costas à amiga.

            Kaoru baixou os olhos, pensativa. "Não é isso...!"

"Hmpf." Asuka revelou seu perfil e prosseguiu com uma voz fria. "Quer saber? Quem me dá pena não é ela, é você."

"...!" Kaoru arregalou os grandes olhos azuis. Aquelas palavras eram as últimas que ela imaginaria escutar. "Asuka..."

"Escute o que está dizendo... Em que mundo você acha que nós vivemos??" Riu com desdém a garota, virando-se por completo para a outra. "Você é ridiculamente infantil. Só falta me dizer que espera por um príncipe encantado e que vocês viverão felizes para sempre..." O olhar azul de Asuka penetrava carregado de desprezo no de Kaoru. "_Isso_ me dá pena."

            Dizendo isso, a jovem alemã sorriu e se retirou do terraço onde conversava com Kaoru. Respirando fundo, Asuka passou as mãos nos cabelos. Tinha uma expressão decepcionada e irritada. _'Se você vai se prender aos seus princípios ridículos e não vai me ajudar, há quem me ajude.' Os olhos azuis se estreitaram._

............................................................

            Uma jovem sentava-se no chão com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos. Seus longos cabelos escuros, presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo voavam com o vento ocasional que passava no terraço. Fazia alguns minutos que ela tivera uma discussão com uma amiga.

            Ela enxugava algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão enquanto se levantava – o sinal para o recomeço das aulas acabara de soar. Apesar de mareados, seus olhos azuis também refletiam irritação. A expressão fechada demonstrava que as palavras de Asuka não só a magoaram, como feriram seu orgulho.

"Eu não sou infantil, como você diz." Disse Kaoru para si mesma. _'E vou provar...'_

............................................................

            Era o último período antes do almoço e a aula de gramática já estava quase no fim. Para Shinomori-sensei, não era difícil captar a atenção, pelo menos, da ala feminina da turma. Bastava ele estar lá. Conseqüentemente, a maioria dos rapazes também fazia silêncio e passavam a aula inteira emburrados. Obviamente, ainda havia aqueles que não calavam a boca sob nenhuma circunstância e impediam que o silêncio tomasse conta da sala.

"As duplas devem entregar as redações até o final do período, estejam elas concluídas ou não." Falou o professor, em seu tom frio e calmo.

            As duplas, a que ele se referia, eram as definidas por ele no início do período. A tarefa que lhes cabia era uma simples redação individual, mas que contava com a ajuda de um colega. Como era de se esperar, havia combinações que eram, no mínimo, improváveis. Um bom exemplo era Himura e Tamahome.

"Ei." Chamou Tamahome, com a cara amarrada. "Já acabou?"

"Aa." Respondeu Kenshin, sem olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Passa pra cá, então." Disse ele, com um tom informal e entediado.

"Por quê eu deveria?" Kenshin virou o rosto para o outro, lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

"..." Tamahome, que tinha a mão estendida para pegar o trabalho do colega, deixou-a cair sobre a mesa e suspirou. _'Putz... Esse cara me dá nos nervos...'_

            O clima de total desconforto reinava entre aquelas duas classes e para isso contribuíam o mau-humor de Kenshin e o descontentamento de Tamahome.

            Não muito longe dali, dois outros colegas formavam uma dupla pouco provável, mas que, contrariando algumas expectativas, estava se entendendo relativamente bem.

"Yukishiro-san, você escreve muito bem!" Comentou Shinji, que tinha acabado de ler a redação da nova colega.

"Arigatou..." Falou ela, parecendo um pouco incerta. Tomoe não estava acostumada a esse tipo espontâneo de elogio.

"Não achei um erro sequer." Disse o rapaz, sorrindo. "Já terminou de ler a minha?"

"Iie. Só mais um pouco." Respondeu Tomoe, com a voz suave de sempre.

            Shinji olhou novamente para a redação daquela que era sua mais nova colega. _'Nenhum erro... e além disso, a letra dela é muito bonita...' O jovem Ikari voltou seus olhos para a jovem ao seu lado e passou a observá-la em silêncio. __'Ela me lembra a Ayanami... não é de falar muito. Mas tem algo nela que é bem diferente...'_

"Ikari-san." A voz calma da colega despertou Shinji de seus pensamentos.

"Hai?" Falou ele, reflexivamente.

"Eu... corrigi algumas coisas." Informou ela, devolvendo o texto.

"Ah... Arigatou! Nossa... como eu pude errar isso...?" Comentou Shinji, rindo para si mesmo.

"Demo..." A voz da garota soou quase como um sussurro, mas captou a atenção do rapaz. "Está muito boa." Disse-lhe, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos.

"Ano..." Shinji corou levemente, sem entender por que. "Arigatou, ne..." _'Acho que eu não estou muito acostumado com elogios assim...'_

............................................................

"Sabe... Quem não te conhece, te compra!" Riu Akemi, num tom que não inspirava muita confiança.

"Já me disseram isso..." Asuka passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Mas o que me diz? Vai me ajudar?"

"Hm... Tenho que pensar no que eu vou ganhar com isso." A garota adquiriu uma expressão de certo desprezo.

"Uma rival a menos." Respondeu Asuka, referindo-se a si mesma.

"A Ayanami, você quer dizer, né?" Riu a outra jovem, com cinismo.

"Argh." A garota alemã engoliu a resposta que queria dar e forçou um sorriso. "Engraçadinha..."

"Mas vamos ver. Fiquei curiosa. O que eu teria que fazer?" Akemi apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

"Só arranjar alguns caras que façam isso. Vai ser muito fácil, qual é o homem que iria negar fogo assim? Todo mundo sabe que o Tamahome perde o interesse quando a garota não é mais pura. Além disso, vai ser quase um favor que eu estou fazendo praquela boneca."

"Se é tão fácil assim, por que não faz isso sozinha?" Contestou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Tenho que me certificar de outras coisas." Desconversou Asuka.

"Hmm... Não quer sua imagem suja se der errado, é?" Sugeriu Akemi, percebendo que estava provavelmente certa pela expressão que Asuka fez.

"Ah, cale a boca. Quem é você pra falar de manter uma imagem? Todo mundo te acha muito boazinha, mas você é a mais suja de todas aqui." Irritou-se a jovem ruiva.

"Ah! Assim você não vai conseguir a minha colaboração mesmo..." O sorriso cínico voltara aos lábios da garota. "Mas vamos combinar uma coisa."

"..." Asuka lançou um olhar curioso, porém desconfiado, à colega.

"Eu consigo alguns rapazes aqui, que fariam isso por um preço bem baixo..." O sorriso malicioso ficou mais intenso. "Mas, se der errado, a culpa não vai ser somente minha, fique sabendo."

"Só daria errado se _você_ estragasse." Murmurou a jovem alemã entre os dentes.

"..." Akemi preferiu fingir que não ouvira nada e prosseguiu ainda sorrindo. "Mas, depois que nós acabarmos com ela, eu não prometo nada."

"Como assim?" Asuka cruzou os braços. _'Não gosto dessa garota.'_

"Quando o Tamahome perder o interesse, eu não vou entregar ele de bandeja pra você." Riu ela.

"Do que está falando?!"

"Ele não é propriedade sua... é?" Akemi ria, brincando com uma caneta entre os dedos. "Antes propriedade da Ayanami do que sua... Com certeza."

"Ora, sua..." Respirando fundo, Asuka conteve o impulso de xingar a colega e pôs nos lábios seu sorriso mais falso. "Isso é um desafio?"

"..." Akemi somente sorriu, e voltou a escrever sua redação sem dizer mais nada.

............................................................

            A maioria dos alunos já havia deixado a sala. O professor ainda estava lá, corrigindo os trabalhos conforme estes eram entregues. Aoshi, no entanto, ao terminar de ler uma das redações não colocou-a na de imediato com as outras já lidas. Ao invés disso, manteve-a nas mãos e somente levantou os olhos para visualizar a sala. Um momento a mais e ele chamou uma de suas alunas.

"Yukishiro-san." Falou com sua voz fria.

"Hai." A aluna nova, que acabara de fechar a pasta, foi até a mesa de seu professor e esperou pelo que quer que ele fosse lhe dizer.

"Sobre a sua redação." Começou Shinomori-sensei, com a austeridade usual. "Está impecável. Meus parabéns."

"Arigatou." Tomoe agradeceu com uma breve reverência.

"Não é comum encontrar jovens que tenham essa capacidade aqui, nessa escola." Aoshi, mesmo que não demonstrasse, estava surpreso com o comportamento educado e silencioso da jovem. "De que escola você vem?" Atreveu-se a perguntar, a fim de saciar uma curiosidade incomum.

............................................................

"Ei. Vamos descer?" Kensuke perguntou ao seu amigo.

"Eu ainda vou guardar isso..." Disse Shinji, indicando alguns livros sobre a mesa. "Podem ir na frente."

"O Touji tem treino hoje." Avisou Aida.

"Me desejem sorte. Se eu conseguir me controlar com aquele cara me cobrando e colocando defeito em tudo o que eu faço, eu acho que mantenho minha vaga de titular." Disse Suzuhara, com um sorriso duvidoso, referindo-se ao professor de Educação Física.

"Tá certo... Não vá fazer besteira." Riu Shinji.

"Então, eu vou indo também. Preciso passar em casa rápido, deixei meu computador ligado." Avisou Kensuke. "Ja, Shinji-kun!" 

"Ja, ne." Despediu-se Touji com um aceno displicente. 

"Mata ashita." Respondeu Shinji, e voltou a reunir o material.

............................................................

            Já no corredor, Touji e Kensuke conversavam distraídos enquanto se dirigiam às escadas.

"Esse cara é insuportável. Ele tiraria do sério até a Ayanami." Comentou Suzuhara, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Nossa... Você não gostou muito dele, hein?" Ria Kensuke, certo do exagero do amigo.

"Putz, se eu pudesse... Eu..."

"Você o quê, Suzuhara-san?" Soou uma voz desdenhosa vinda detrás deles.

"Agh!" Touji pulou de susto. "V-você!" Gritou, apontando diretamente para o rosto de Hajime Saitou. "Está me perseguindo..." Acusou-o, estreitando os olhos.

"Tsc, tsc. Que falta de educação é essa? Não se deve apontar assim para as pessoas, principalmente se forem seus professores, a quem você deve respeito." Disse o homem alto, abrindo os olhos puxados e revelando íris douradas. 

"..." Aquele olhar fez Touji calar-se, enquanto um arrepio subia-lhe a espinha.

"E, não. Eu não estou perseguindo o senhor, Suzuhara-san. Como você deveria saber, hoje nós temos treino após as aulas e, para isso, é necessário material – que eu vim buscar." Terminando de dizer isso, o homem – que não tirara o sorriso dos lábios finos – passou pelos dois alunos e entrou numa sala à esquerda.

"Eu achei que fosse morrer." Murmurou Aida depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Eu é que quero ver quanto tempo vou sobreviver assim..." Touji sacudiu a cabeça, e prosseguiu seu caminho até o ginásio de esportes. _'De onde eles tiraram esse cara??'_

............................................................

            De volta à sala de aula, restavam apenas o professor de Gramática, a aula com quem ele tinha uma breve e lacônica conversa, o jovem Ikari, que acabava de arrumar sua pasta a última dupla que ainda não acabara as redações – Himura e Tamahome. Destes dois últimos, curiosamente, o mais próximo de acabar a tarefa era o displicente Tamahome. Ainda assim, Kenshin não se concentrava no texto que começara a escrever.

            Os profundos olhos que carregavam um hostil brilho âmbar estavam voltados para frente, na direção da mesa do professor – cravados nas costas de Tomoe. Ele bem que tentava ignorá-la e acreditar que ela, de fato, não contaria a ninguém o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas era em vão. Não que ele duvidasse da palavra dela, pelo contrário – sentia-se estranhamente tentado a confiar nela – mas seus olhos ainda eram guiados até aquela mesma figura feminina.

_'O que está acontecendo comigo?'_ Perguntava-se o rapaz toda a vez que sentia isso.

            Mas nada mais passou em sua mente a partir do momento que ouviu Tomoe ser chamada pelo professor. Então, quando percebeu que havia um diálogo entre os dois, algo nele tornou-se insuportavelmente inquieto. Seu coração.

            De súbito, ergueu-se. Rapidamente colocou os poucos materiais dentro da mochila e passou-a pelo ombro. Com a mão livre, pegou a folha em que escrevia – sem se preocupar se a amassava ou não - e atravessou a sala, ignorando os olhares que recebia dos outros dois colegas.

            Ao chegar na mesa onde Aoshi estava, largou a folha escrita pela metade com violência sobre a mesa. O barulho seco do punho chocando-se contra a mesa calou por completo a conversa quase silenciosa entre aluna e professor. Shinomori deslizou os frios olhos azuis da jovem para fitar o rapaz ruivo com certo desgosto. Tomoe também voltou o rosto para vê-lo com a expressão neutra de costume.

            Incerto de por que fizera aquilo, Kenshin ficou calado alguns momentos, recebendo aqueles dois olhares penetrantes. Antes, porém, que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa ou exigir alguma explicação, o jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos desviou o olhar e, sem muito cuidado, passou o braço pela cintura de Tomoe e saiu da sala, forçando-a a ir com ele.

            Assim que os dois colegas já estavam fora da sala, Tamahome se levantou de onde estava, no fundo da sala e, indo entregar seu texto, comentou com uma risada. "Bah, esse foi rápido! Eu nem tive chance...!"

            Em resposta ao comentário, Shinji somente lançou um breve olhar ao colega. No rosto ele mantinha uma expressão fechada. _'Esse Himura... Tem algo estranho.'_ Logo ele estava de pé, disposto a ir atrás do casal.

Aoshi nem chegou a desviar os olhos da porta por onde haviam acabado de sair Tomoe e Kenshin. Seu olhar também parecia insatisfeito e desconfiado. Algo naquele aluno o incomodava. E muito.

Quando os dois rapazes, Ikari e Tamahome, haviam finalmente deixado a sala de aula. Aoshi se levantou e, colocando sua pasta debaixo do braço, buscou as chaves da porta no bolso. Ainda pensativo, o belo professor demorou mais do que o normal para perceber a presença de outra pessoa parada a alguns metros no corredor.

"..." Virando-se, ele reconheceu a alta e esguia figura masculina que o observava. "Hajime-sensei."

"Hm. Bastante perceptivo, Shinomori-sensei." Disse em seu tom duvidoso, enquanto se aproximava do outro homem.

"Você o viu?" Perguntou diretamente Aoshi, ao que terminara de trancar a sala.

"... Quem?" Sorriu Saitou, levando o cigarro à boca.

"Não se faça de desentendido. Sabe do que eu falo." Impacientou-se Aoshi, voltando-se para o outro professor com um olhar bastante sério.

"Está bem. Vamos parar com essa encenação." Saitou abriu seus olhos rasgados, mantendo o sorriso. "É melhor nós ficarmos de olho naquele rapaz."

"Sim. Mas ele não parece perigoso." Falou Shinomori friamente, seguindo à sala dos professores.

"Por isso mesmo." O sorriso que Saitou mantinha alargou-se pelo rosto.

............................................................

"Eu não vou fugir." Falou Tomoe, com seu tom suave, enquanto Kenshin a empurrava por entre os caminhos do jardim da escola.

"Não é isso que me preocupa...!" Respondeu rispidamente por entre os dentes, deixando clara sua impaciência na voz.

"..." Tomoe não disse mais nada, somente voltou a cabeça para trás e mostrou uma expressão questionadora nos olhos negros.

            Kenshin parou, soltando a mão que mantinha firme na camisa da jovem. Livre do aperto dele, ela pôde virar o corpo e encará-lo – do mesmo jeito que fizera na noite em que choveu sangue. Mas, dessa vez, ele tinha perguntas.

"Eu quero que você me diga... de onde vem e por que está aqui." Seu tom era imperativo.

"..." A jovem demorou a falar, e quando o fez, desapontou as expectativas de Kenshin. "Você não acredita no que eu disse?"

"..." O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos, tornando-os mais penetrantes do que já eram. Não que o tom dela houvesse sido impertinente, mas ele estava sentindo-se bastante perturbado. "Eu estou falando sério!" Esbravejou ele, dando um passo na direção dela. 

"..." Ela apenas o observava.

"Eu..." Kenshin recuou o mesmo passo que acabara de dar. _'Preciso manter o controle. Eu não estou normal...' Respirou fundo. "Você deveria saber, melhor do que todos, que esse é um assunto muito sério."_

"E sei." Respondeu ela.

"... Então..." _'Como ela consegue estar tão calma?'_ "Me diga o que eu quero saber."

"Se eu não te responder..." Prosseguiu com a voz e o semblante neutros. "... o que vai fazer comigo?" O olhar ébano fulminava as órbitas douradas de Himura.

"..." O rapaz ruivo pestanejou. _'Ela está... me desafiando?'_

"Oe, Himura." Veio uma voz masculina logo atrás de Kenshin.

"Dare...?!" O jovem novato virou-se de súbito para ver quem o seguira. "Ah, você." Disse ao reconhecer seu colega. _'Eu não percebi nenhuma presença! Eu definitivamente não estou normal... Preciso recobrar o controle antes que isso se torne um problema.'_

"Yukishiro-san... Daijoubu ka?" Perguntou Shinji, deixando transparecer a preocupação na voz.

            Tomoe pareceu surpresa com a aparição do colega, mas não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos. Em resposta à preocupada pergunta dele, ela suavizou a expressão dos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Shinji sorriu para ela e virou para o colega que olhava surpreso para ele.

"Himura-san. Eu tive a impressão de que a Yukishiro-san não veio até aqui com você por vontade própria. Estou certo?"

"É Ikari, não é?" Perguntou Kenshin, parecendo incomodado. _'Mais essa agora...'_

"É... Eu acho que a Yukishiro-san prefere voltar para almoçar. Yukishiro-san?" Ikari estendeu a mão para Tomoe, pretendendo tirá-la dali.

"Hmpf." Kenshin olhou com desgosto para o colega, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e, ao abri-los, tomou a direção contrária à lancheria, passando entre Tomoe e Shinji e obrigando o último a recuar o braço que oferecia à jovem.

"..." Shinji suspirou, fechando os olhos e levando a mão à nuca. "Os olhos dele dão arrepios... Credo." Comentou com um sorriso. "Demo... Hontou ni... Daijoubu?" Perguntou ele novamente, temendo que a resposta anterior não fosse sincera devido à presença do novato.

"Hai." Repetiu ela, com a expressão suave.

"Por um momento... Eu me preocupei bastante." Confessou Shinji, com um leve rubor na face. "Esse cara, Himura Kenshin, é meio estranho. Você já o conhecia?"

"..." Tomoe abriu a boca, mas demorou a falar. _'Por que estou hesitando?' "Iie... É a primeira vez..."_

"Sou ka..." Shinji começava a sentir a falta de idéias do que falar e acabou decidindo ir embora antes que a situação se tornasse constrangedora. "Ano... Hm... Eu... vou almoçar... Você fica?"

"Hai. Não se preocupe." Disse ela, e despediu-se com uma reverência.

"Ja... ne..." Murmurou Shinji, meio sem jeito. _'... Ela é... muito bonita...'_ O jovem Ikari corou ao achar-se com esses pensamentos tão de repente. Esforçando-se por ignorar isso, ele seguiu a passos ligeiros o caminho que levava à lancheria da escola.

............................................................

            Numa das mesas do refeitório, um grupo de rapazes discutiam sobre o que era, evidentemente, seu assunto preferido: mulheres. Tendo dito isso, não é surpresa que dentre esses estivessem vários alunos do 3º G, incluindo Tamahome e cia.

"Vocês não viram ela, ainda??" Touya referia-se à aluna recém-chegada à sua turma.

"Nem sabia disso!" Respondeu-lhe um aluno de uma outra turma. "É bonita mesmo?"

"É... É bem diferente das garotas daqui... Deve ter vindo de outro lugar." Comentou outro rapaz. "Ela lembra a Ayanami..."

"Hm? Do tipo quieta e discreta, é? O Tamahome já deve estar em cima! Tô certo, Tama-kun?" Riu Ranma, voltando o olhar para o colega que se mantivera calado.

            O rapaz de cabelos negros abriu um sorriso que demonstrava certa decepção, e respondeu com um suspiro. "Nem... O novato já pegou ela."

"Sério?!" Exclamaram eles. "Aquele Himura??"

"Difícil de engolir, não?" Riu Tamahome. "Mas eu mesmo vi, agora na saída da aula. Os dois saíram abraçados e foram lá para o jardim."

"Não acredito... Putz!" Touya levou a mão à cabeça. "Se bem que num dos intervalos ele levou ela pro corredor, se lembram?"

"Bah... Ô Tama-kun... Você vai deixar isso assim? Que eu saiba, rivais nunca te impediram de conseguir alguma coisa." Incitou Ranma.

"..." O rapaz não respondeu, somente manteve o sorriso. _'Isso porque, normalmente, essa 'alguma coisa' me queria... Mas agora as coisas mudaram um pouco...'_

"Ahh... Nem adianta! O Tama-kun aí ta fora de combate... Ele agora virou exclusivo da Ayanami..." Ironizou Touya.

"Bah... Vão começar, é?" Tamahome respirou fundo e tomou um último gole d'água. "Eu tenho mais o que fazer." 

            Levantando-se da mesa, o jovem lutador pegou sua mochila e, sem proferir sequer uma palavra, deixou a lancheria.

"To achando que o negócio é sério..." Murmurou Touya, enquanto via o colega sair pela porta.

"Será?"

............................................................

            O sol já estava alto no céu, abrindo brechas de luz entre o cinza das nuvens. Sob este céu caminhava, pelas dependências da escola, o aluno Sokishuku Tamahome.

_'Nem consegui almoçar direito...'_ Pensava ele enquanto andava a esmo. _'Será que eu não estou levando isso muito a sério...? Antigamente eu não me sentiria assim... O que está acontecendo?'_

            Subitamente sua mente ficou em branco. Seus olhos haviam captado uma cena à distância.

"Ayanami..." Sussurrou ele, parado no lugar.

            Passou alguns momentos ali, somente observando a jovem que lia um pequeno livro, sentada num dos vários bancos que orlavam o caminho do jardim. Talvez por medo de perturbar a serenidade do ambiente em torno dela, ou por surpresa, Tamahome demorou a decidir-se e se aproximar. 

"Ohayou..." Disse ele ao chegar ao lado dela. _'Preciso pensar em alguma coisa...'_

"..." Rei levantou os olhos das páginas, encontrou o olhar do colega por um instante e voltou à leitura.

"Ano..." Tamahome ergueu a sobrancelha. _'Tsumetai ne...' Pensou, sorrindo consigo._

            O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, mantendo um olhar observador sobre toda a figura de Rei. Desde os cabelos – azuis como o céu – até a ponta dos pés, Tamahome mantinha os olhos voltados para a colega. Reparou nos gestos discretos; na pele clara; na aparência frágil e no silêncio vazio que a cercava.

_'Eu quero... sentir....'_ Decidiu. "Ayanami-san." Chamou-a.

"..." O olhar vermelho estava voltado para ele.

"Eu..." _'Num lugar onde não me procurem...' "Quero que você venha comigo à biblioteca."_

"Doushite?" Perguntou ela, com a voz suave.

"É sobre o trabalho de biologia. Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse numa coisa."

"Demo..." A princípio hesitante, a jovem fechou o livro que tinha nas mãos e se levantou.

"Arigatou..." Sorriu Tamahome, levantando-se também.

............................................................

"..." Ayanami parou assim que entrou na grande sala cheia de estantes e livros. Seus olhos voltados para o rapaz que a trouxera ali eram questionadores. 

"Ano... Por aqui." Pediu Tamahome, seguindo para as estantes do fundo, próximas à parede. 

            Rei o seguiu. Não era de seu feitio ajudar os outros – simplesmente porque ninguém costumava pedir sua ajuda. Mas naquele caso, a jovem estava incerta. _'Os livros de biologia ficam do outro lado...'_

            Quando Tamahome parou, na penúltima estante, seu olhar estava diferente. Dos olhos castanhos emanava um calor que antes não estava lá. Rei também parou, a uma certa distância dele, esperando.

"Aqui..." Disse, ao pegar um dos últimos livros. "Venha ver uma coisa." Seu tom também não era o mesmo, sua voz estava mais profunda.

            Ayanami deu alguns passos até que pudesse ver as páginas do livro. "Eu pensei que você queria ajuda em Biologia." Comentou ela, praticamente sussurrando, ao constatar que o livro que o colega escolhera nada tinha a ver com a matéria.

            Rei tentou recuar os passos que dera, mas Tamahome foi mais rápido, passando o braço pelas costas da colega e apoiando-se na prateleira e, dessa forma, prendendo a jovem entre seu corpo e a estante.

_'Agora ela não pode mais fugir...'_ Pensou ele, enquanto a observava com seus calorosos olhos, que contrastavam drasticamente com os de um vermelho frio – ainda que surpresos - dela. Interpretando o olhar constante de Ayanami como uma brecha, Tamahome não hesitou em aproximar seu rosto, movimentando-se com a clara intenção de beijá-la.

"Dame." A mão de Rei estava tão fria em contato com o rosto de Tamahome quanto soou a sua voz naquele momento.

............................................................

            O que Asuka acabara de presenciar só contribuiu para aumentar sua raiva com relação à Ayanami. Entre as frestas dos livros, a jovem alemã foi capaz de observar toda a movimentação do par. E não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Mesmo que Rei tivesse parado Tamahome, colocando a mão sobre o rosto dele e detendo-o, Asuka dirigia um olhar furioso para a garota.

"Hm... A coisa ta séria." Sussurrou Akemi, rindo da perturbação da outra.

"Eu te chamei aqui para conversar sem que ninguém nos ouvisse, não para receber opiniões suas." Murmurou a ruiva entre os dentes cerrados com força.

"Pelo menos você tava certa de que ele _quer_ ela." Akemi abriu um sorriso. "Pra ter todo esse cuidado só para tentar conseguir um beijo."

"Cala a boca." Asuka cuspiu as palavras enquanto cerrava os punhos. "Ela vai ver."

............................................................

"Gomen..." Sussurrou Tamahome, depois que já havia recuado o rosto e enquanto retirava o braço que mantinha Rei junto dele. "Gomen nasai." 

"..." Ayanami piscou os olhos uma vez, como se assentisse e simplesmente saiu.

            Assim que a perdeu de vista, o rapaz soltou a respiração que continha sem perceber. Suspirando, ele sentou-se no chão, apoiando as costas na parede e dobrando uma das pernas sobre si. Inconscientemente trouxe a mão até a face esquerda, onde há poucos momentos Rei o havia tocado. A sensação fria e suave da pele dela ainda restava no rosto do jovem. Tamahome respirou fundo e encostou a testa no joelho. _'Não acredito que isso ta acontecendo...'_

............................................................

            As aulas da tarde se passaram sem maiores acontecimentos: Kenshin permanecia atento aos movimentos de Tomoe e começava a incomodar-se com os olhares desconfiados que recebia de Ikari. Tamahome não falara mais nada com Ayanami desde o incidente na biblioteca e permaneceu mais calado do que o normal até o fim do dia.

            Agora que as aulas haviam se encerrado, todos os alunos esvaziavam os prédios e a maioria voltava para casa depois do terceiro dia de aula. O sol descia para se pôr no horizonte e seus raios vermelhos já refletiam nas paredes cinzas e nas janelas dos grandes prédios que formavam o complexo escolar.

            Na frente do portão principal, o grande fluxo de alunos aos poucos ia diminuindo. Dentre os estudantes que esperavam na calçada estava a mais nova aluna da turma G do 3º ano do ensino médio. Yukishiro Tomoe estava de pé logo à frente da parede, com sua bolsa e sua pasta, aguardando pacientemente a chegada de alguém.

            Alguns poucos minutos se passaram, mas foram suficientes para que a entrada da escola se esvaziasse quase que por completo. Dessa forma, Tomoe pôde perceber que o incômodo que sentia não era apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Himura Kenshin estava do outro lado do portão a observando.

_'Ele... não pretende me seguir... Pretende?'_ A jovem começava a se preocupar de fato com a intensa vigia do colega. Ela temia que isso passasse a envolver mais alguém que não ela. _'Se ele vir o Enishi...'_ Mas, antes que Tomoe pudesse formular o resto de seu pensamento, teve a sensação de que aquele olhar hostil fora bloqueado. Virou o rosto para entender o motivo disso.

            Uma jovem aparentando a mesma idade que ela, mas com cabelos curtos e azuis e olhos de um intenso vermelho havia cruzado o caminho entre os dois. Ayanami Rei não olhava para Tomoe, mas sua passagem fez com que Kenshin desviasse o olhar incisivo que tinha sobre a jovem de longos cabelos negros.

_'Ano hito wa...'_ Tomoe lembrou-se de ter visto essa mesma figura na sala de aula. 

            Agora era Rei que se sentia inquieta por algum motivo. Conhecia a sensação de olhos sobre si, mas aquilo era um pouco diferente. Sentiu-se obrigada a devolver o olhar e descobrir quem era a pessoa que a observava.

            O ar tornou-se, imediatamente, toneladas mais pesado quando castanhos e profundos se chocaram com intensos rubros olhos. Até mesmo outros alunos, que não haviam percebido sequer a presença delas ali, sentiram o clima tenso, diminuindo seus tons de voz inconscientemente. O jovem homem que estava observando a cena não pôde deixar de sentir uma incontrolável curiosidade. Kenshin só não sorriu porque, de fato, estava com problemas demais para se permitir tal expressão.

_'Agora... _Isso_ é interessante...'_ Pensou o rapaz ruivo, enquanto permanecia totalmente atento às reações de Rei e Tomoe, que mantinham um olhar fixo uma na outra. Embora ele planejasse ir para casa o mais cedo possível para certificar-se de sua própria segurança, agora não estava disposto a dar um passo para longe dali, e imaginava como acabaria o encontro dos olhares mais profundos que já vira.

............................................................

*

............................................................

[Fim do Capítulo 3 – Pasiphae]

............................................................

Traduções:

Nani: Quê/O quê

Iie: Não

Baka: Idiota/Burro/Estúpido (Ororo! =P)

Demo: Mas

Ja: Até mais (despedida)

Mata ashita: Até amanhã (despedida tbm)

Arigatou: Obrigado

'Demo... Hontou ni... Daijoubu?': 'Mas, tudo bem, de verdade?'

'Nan desu ka?': O que é?

Hai: Sim

Dare: Quem

Aa: Sim (mais informal)

Doushite: Por que

Konnichiwa: Boa tarde.

'Ano hito wa': 'Aquela é...'

-sensei: sufixo que designa 'Professor'

Mein Gott: Meu Deus (em alemão ^-^)

'Tsumetai ne...': Tsumetai significa frio, indiferente. Percebe a relação?

Gomen (nasai): Me desculpe

'Sou ka': concorda, tipo como 'Entendo.'

Dame: Não. (um corte feio, pode crer =P)

............................................................

A-ca-bou! O capítulo, é claro... Bom, o caso é que ficou um pouco curto, se comparado com os outros (com o segundo, para ser mais exata), mas eu achei que o encontro da Tomoe com a Rei foi um bom momento para encerrar. Bom, esse capítulo eu (graças a Deus) fiz todo no computador... Minha mão agradece... Mas isso não é relevante! (E desde quando eu digo coisas relevantes aqui... ? ¬¬") 

Tá, como estamos falando de irrelevâncias, eu vou contar que escrevi isso em meio às minhas provas finais de trimestre. Ou seja, eu estou atordoada (por isso, me ignorem quando necessário) e se eu não passar eu vou colocar a culpa... nisso aqui. Mas isso também não importa, já que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que estudou Log por dois anos e ainda não sabe o que é esse negócio...! (Alguém sabe? Ô_õ) Aliás, eu já estou conformada com o fato de que matemática é a maldição que vai me assolar por toda a eternidade... E quem se importa?? Argh! 

Forçando a mudança de assunto... Escrever sozinha é bem difícil... Não dá pra perceber os próprios erros com facilidade... Além de as idéias se reduzirem pela metade, né... Mas a DarK_Rei é uma menina ocupada =P E eu sou o cúmulo do ócio... Então acho que não tive muita escolha. Além disso, ela vai viajar pra Alemanha daqui a uns dias! (Hmm... Vou começar a minha lista de encomendas ainda hoje... ^.~) Eu não faço idéia do que vai acontecer, mas provavelmente o ritmo dos acontecimentos vai ficar mais rápido, senão a história não vai ir pra frente, o que acabaria deixando muitos dos que lêem esse fic entediados ao limite... (se é que já não estão... Ô.õ) 

E mais uma coisa: Quem diabos foi que me rogou essa praga?!?!?! Eu to sem Internet de novo!! Não é possíveeeeelll!!! Tem que ser coisa do demo... Putz... Não dá pra crer... (*Tomoe Ayanami com ódio contido* _") 

Comentando algumas Reviews:

Eu estou fazendo o lindo e ruivinho Kenshin PIRAR porque eu estou com ódio contido.

Eu estou ignorando a formatação por agora, porque eu estou com ódio contido.

Eu estou demorando a postar porque fiquei sem Internet de novo – o que causou o meu ódio contido.

Infelizmente, meus problemas particulares ultimamente têm contribuído para intensificar meu ódio contido.

Obs¹: Tenham paciência comigo enquanto eu não consigo liberar meu ódio contido.

Obs²: Eu REALMENTE tenho pena da criatura que estiver comigo quando meu ódio contido for liberado.

            Hm... That's all! Arigatou, ne... Kisu³ Ja! Tomoe Ayanami

............................................................

[Próximo capítulo: Thebe]


End file.
